Dear My Teacher
by el saintx
Summary: Just READ page one, The 1st fanfic about ArisaUmi in Bahasa Indonesia (sepertinya). Rating: T to M (di chapter 6). Re-write again: Finished (Dec2016)
1. Sekapur Sirih

**Title:** Dear My Teacher

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, School Life, Teacher, Age Gap, Sister, Senpai-Kohai, Mature, Shoujo Ai, Drama, Romance, Seinen, Hurt/Comfort, Yuri.

 **Rating:** M (-)

 **Update:** Completed.

.

* * *

.

 **1 CaCO** **3 +** _ **Piper batle**_ (dibaca: Sekapur Sirih)

.

Ini adalah proyek fanfic-ku selanjutnya yang pernah aku buat dalam tahun 2015. – yang artinya aku belum punya ide lagi untuk membuat fanfic lainnya – Masih mengenai Love Live!, kali ini aku akan mengulik "another unsual pairing" yang ada di manga doujin - tapi gak terkenal tapi kok seru juga yak idenya. – Umi dan Alisa.

Silahkan berbaik hati menyambut kedua tokoh utama kita ini untuk memasuki panggung utama (plok plok plok (tepuk tangan~lah..).

Eee... Jadi garis besar cerita ini adalah mengenai hubungan cinta Guru dan Murid, bisa dibilang ide cerita ini sesungguhnya tidak original banget – bisa dibilang hasil curian, tapi kalo saya sih lebih suka menyebutnya merusak cerita. Hahaha...

Agar kalian tidak kebingungan memahami cerita ini maka saya akan memaparkan karakter tokoh yang memainkan cerita ini.

.

* * *

.

 **Penokohan Karakter**

 **Umi Sonoda**

Pada awal cerita ini di buka dengan cerita POV dari tokoh "heroine" kita. Umi Sonoda (23 tahun), Guru PE yang bekerja di bekas SMA dia, SMA Otonokizaka. Meskipun dia mengajar sebagai guru olah raga namun setiap harinya dia bekerja sebagai perawat di ruang UKS. Dia adalah wanita yang ramah terhadap semua murid dan guru di sekolah, tegas, berwibawa dan atletis. Hanya saja dia bukan orang mudah bergaul dengan lingkungan yang baru, dan tidak terlalu nyaman berada di keramaian, apalagi diantara para pria.

.

 **Alisa Ayase**

Alisa Ayase (16 tahun), Gadis keturunan Rusia ini merupakan murid kelas 2 SMA Otonokiza yang menjadi anak emas sekolah ini. Dia adalah gadis jenius yang menguasai segala hal melampaui gadis seusianya, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi siswa terbaik di Sekolah, bahkan merupakan Top 10 dari seluruh siswa terbaik di Jepang. Dalam cerita ini dia hanya hidup seorang diri saja di rumah, berdua dengan kakaknya yang selalu sibuk bekerja di luar karena dia merasa dirinya adalah murid yang jenius sehingga dia tidak pernah datang ke sekolah selama 2 tahun terakhir. Gadis ini sangat angkuh, tidak mau bergaul dengan teman sebayanya dan memiliki idealisnya sendiri.

.

 **Kotori Minami**

Kotori Minami (23 Tahun), Kepala Sekolah SMA Otonokizaka yang baru. Dia baru di tahun ini menggantikan jabatan ibunya yang memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia pendidikkan. Motivasi awalnya adalah bekerja sebagai seorang designer, dan berencana untuk kuliah fashion di Amerika Serikat namun gagal. Ironisnya, Saat ini Ibunya malah berada di Amerika Serikat untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya.

.

 **Eli Ayase**

 **.**

 **Tokoh Figuran**

 **Kousaka Honoka**

Sahabat Kotori dan Umi yang mewarisi toko kue Homura. Mantan Ketua OSIS SMA Otonokizaka. Cuma sebagai pemain figuran saja.

.

 **Madam**

(Entahlah, apakah penokohannya perlu dijabarkan atau tidak. lol)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter**

 **Time 1: Another Tomorrow Day**

 **Time 2: The Days After Later**

 **Time 3: Now We Leisured!**

 **Time 4: In The Short Future**

 **Time 5: Our Time is Over!**

 **Time 6: Connect to the Past (+ 1 extended version (Rate: M)**

 **Time 7: From The Past That I Know**

 **Time 8:** **Future is Endless Time  
**

 **End: Epilogue *[COMPLETE]*  
**

 **.**

 **Demikian basa basi saya, cerita bagian pertama dapat dilihat di halaman berikutnya.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini tidak cocok untuk anak usia 17 tahun kebawah, para loveliver garis keras – apalagi yang udah punya kapal (ship), dan anti yuri / age gap. (If you like this story, please leave a comment. ^^)**


	2. Time 1: Another Tomorrow Day

_"S-Sen-Sensei... A-a-apakah..."_

 _"...Apakah salah jika aku mencintai seorang wanita?"_

* * *

 **Time 1: Another Tomorrow Day**

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggulung sehelai daun yang terbang melayang bak gelombang ombak di lautan. Derap kaki para siswi mulai terdengar nyaring mengisi halaman sekolah yang sudah di datangi oleh para murid. Baik murid lama ataupun baru semuanya tampak sederajat tanpa perbedaan di antara mereka, seperti halnya para guru yang lama ataupun baru ketika mempersiapkan bahan materi ajar mereka di ruang mereka masing-masing. Sebuah energi baru telah tiba. Eh, Gedung sekolah ini tidak pernah kehilangan daya magisnya yah?

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan tepat tahun keduaku bekerja sebagai guru di SMA Otonokizaka. Sejujurnya, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku membayangkan bahwa di masa depan aku akan bekerja sebagai seorang guru di gedung sekolah yang sama tempat dimana dahulu aku pernah menghabiskan masa SMA-ku disini. Melihat ke belakang, aku pikir keputusanku hari ini disebabkan oleh peristiwa tersebut meskipun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyesali perisitiwa itu. Sebuah kenangan yang mungkin tidak ada artinya namun telah memulai deretan rangkaian kisah yang panjang hingga sampai di karirku sekarang.

Bagaimanapun juga karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai seorang guru makanya aku harus berusaha untuk terus lebih semangat daripada hari kemarin supaya bisa menjadi pengajar yang baik. Aku, Umi Sonoda, 23 tahun, Guru PE - Penjaskes (Pendidikan Jasmani dan Kesehatan), bersumpah bahwa selama aku menjadi seorang guru, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anak didikku.

.

 **Sebuah Sumpah yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan karena itu membuat aku menyesal di kemudian hari.**

.

Hari senin pagi ini aku memulai kegiatan bekerjaku di dalam ruang UKS. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya "Kok di UKS?". Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak inilah yang disebut keajaiban SMA Otonokizaka! Setelah mengalami berbagai konflik dan masalah yang berujung pada keputusan untuk menutup permanen namun ajaibnya itu berhasil dihindari! Aku mengenang masa SMA-ku yang berusaha keras untuk mencari cara agar sekolah ini bisa bertahan dan kami berhasil! Sungguh!

Ahh, tapi itu adalah cerita yang lain.

Bahkan meskipun SMA ini berhasil bertahan tujuh tahun setelah masa berat tersebut. Kami menghadapi permasalahan pelik lainnya, bukan tentang jumlah murid, namun masalah dana sekolah yang semakin menurun akibat menyesuaikan diri dengan perkembangan jaman. Ini juga diperparah dengan pengurangan dana subsidi pendidikan oleh pemerintah jepang untuk sekolah swasta. Intinya, kami sedang melakukan penghematan anggaran dengan mengurangi jumlah guru.

Begitulah ceritanya sehingga meskipun aku adalah seorang Guru PE namun karena kegiatan mengajarku tidaklah rutin setiap hari seperti halnya Guru mata pelajaran yang lain maka aku ditugaskan untuk membantu bertugas di ruang UKS sebagai perawat kesehatan mereka. It's OK! Ini masih agak berhubungan dengan materi kuliahku dulu, kok.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ruangan ini setiap harinya selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para siswi pada saat jam sebelum masuk kelas dan pada waktu istirahat. Sebetulnya aku heran apakah mereka itu benar-benar sakit atau cuma sekedar berniat mengobrol denganku sambil minum kopi gratis sih?. Bercanda. Tapi ini sungguh, seperti ini:

Tok..tok...tok...

Aku yang baru saja berganti suit training ke pakaian guru UKS mendapati suara ketukan pintu dan aku mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk. Beruntunglah ini adalah sekolah khusus cewek jadi aku tidak perlu risih untuk berganti baju kapanpun saja, err... ok, itu perbuatan memalukan.

"Ya, masuk..."

"S-Selamat Pagi...",

Dari balik pintu itu aku melihat seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang sedang memasuki ruang UKS dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya. Tinggi gadis itu mungkin hanya sebahuku, aku menduga dia adalah anak kelas 2 jika melihat warna dasi yang dikenakannya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu karena jarang melihatnya di sekolah tapi dia memang murid sekolah ini.

"Selamat Pagi... Ada apa? Kamu perlu sesuatu?"

"Ugh, Sensei... Apakah disini ada obat haid?"

"Umm, tunggu sebentar..."

Aku mencoba mencarikannya ke kotak penyimpanan obat. Sebagai sekolah khusus puteri, penderitaan semacam ini sudah wajar terjadi dan dialami oleh para siswi, khususnya bagi mereka yang melupakan tanggal menstruasi bulanan.

"Ini silahkan!"

"Te-terima kasih."

Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu saat mengambil obat itu dari tanganku, kepalanya terus tertunduk seperti sengaja menghindari pandanganku meskipun aku bisa mengamati gerak gerik tubuhnya yang tampak kesulitan untuk bergerak dan berjalan. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi.

Sementara itu aku melihat bahwa dia tetap kesulitan untuk meminum obat tersebut, itu tampak dari tangannya yang gemetaran pada saat berusaha mengangkat gelas air putih di atas meja. Meskipun demikian, aku merasa sepertinya gelagat kikuknya lebih disebabkan oleh perasaan tidak nyaman berada di ruang UKS ini, waktu itu dia seperti orang yang ingin buru-buru untuk meninggalkan ruangan secepat mungkin. Dan benar, dia langsung pamit mohon diri setelah meminum obat itu.

"Tunggu, Apakah itu sakit?" tegurku sambil memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat sebentar disini saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya singkat sembari menepis tanganku dari pundaknya.

"Benarkah..?!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yah? Kalau kamu rasa sakit itu semakin parah silahkan beristirahat di ruangan ini."

"...",

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan perkataanku namun pada akhirnya dia mulai angkat suara. Kali ini aku bisa melihat paras wajahnya yang tampak bengong sedang menatapku dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, Aku bingung juga sih.

"Umm, Terima kasih, Sonoda-sensei..."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir gadis itu saat melihatku lalu pergi meninggalkan pintu UKS.

.

 **Momen itu... Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan kenangan tentang senyuman kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh bibir mungil itu. Entah mengapa peristiwa itu mampu membekas di dalam hatiku. Aneh yah?!**

.

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis itu di ruang UKS. Namanya Alisa Ayase, 16 tahun, murid kelas 2 yang selalu menjadi murid **_Top Ranking_** di SMA Otonokizaka, bahkan merupakan murid TOP 10 untuk tingkat nasional. Dan semenjak hari itu dan seterusnya dia selalu rutin datang berkunjung ke ruangan UKS pada setiap jam istirahat meskipun dia tidak sakit sih.

* * *

Aku memperhatikan tingkah lunglai para gadis itu telah kehilangan tenaganya. Seringkali mereka berjalan namun masih banyak siswi yang kuat untuk berlari. Aku berteriak kencang kepada mereka yang tertinggal untuk terus berlari, Aku marah karena meskipun mereka masih muda tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat layaknya anak muda! Well, Saat ini aku tidak sedang memakai baju guru UKS melainkan _training suit_ yang biasanya aku pakai untuk lari pagi. Yah, hari ini aku sedang bertugas menjadi guru olah raga.

 **"Prittt... 5...4...3...2...1!"**

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga untuk kelas 2, di kelasnya Alisa. Pada saat ini aku sedang mengajari mereka tentang latihan olah raga basket. Materi pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang teknik _dribbling_ dan _passing_ , Agar materi latihan ini bisa mudah dipelajari maka aku meminta mereka untuk berkelompok sehingga dapat memainkan _games versus_ **3 on 3** selama 3 menit. Tentunya mereka agak kaget dengan perintahku ini namun tampaknya permainan ini berlangsung dengan baik dan lancar.

Kini tibalah regu Alisa melawan regu rivalnya. Tampaknya Alisa juga berbakat dalam Olah Raga Basket meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun beberapa kali dia dengan mudahnya dapat memperdayai gerak-gerik teman rivalnya dan menembus pertahanan mereka sebelum akhirnya menembakkan bola ke dalam ring. Sungguh menakjubkan dia bisa melakukan itu semuanya seorang diri namun oleh karena itulah sehingga pertandingan berlangsung semakin panas. Rupanya teman rivalnya dalam latihan ini merupakan anggota inti dari tim basket sekolah dan dia merasa terhina oleh karena skill Alisa yang melampaui dirinya itu.

Beberapa kali kontak fisik yang terjadi pada Alisa dengan teman rivalnya tidak pelak sering terjadi dan membuatnya terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan namun di detik-detik akhir Alisa tetap mampu untuk berdiri merebut bola. Kini tibalah 10 detik terakhir sebelum pertandingan usai, skor kini 30-29 untuk tim lawan, Alisa yang berada di tengah lapangan menerima lemparan passing bola sempurna dari temannya yang berada di sebelah kiri lapangan, waktu pertandingan tersisa 3 detik, saat itu dia segera berlari menerobos penjagaan mereka hingga sampai ke tengah ring dan melompat untuk melakukan **_slam dunk!._**

Itu adalah usaha yang sangat cantik akan tetapi salah satu rivalnya yang memiliki badan jauh lebih besar daripada Alisa segera melompat untuk menghadangnya dari depan dan menangkis bola yang masih dipegang erat di tangan Alisa sekaligus. Waktu itu Alisa yang tetap terus mempertahankan bola di tangannya pada akhirnya harus membayar mahal keputusannya yang keras kepala tersebut, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia ikut terjatuh dan terhempas dengan keras ke tanah disusul dirinya yang tertindih badan dari temannya itu.

BRUKK!

 **"ALISA!"**

Aku menjerit terpaku layaknya menonton film tragedi horror seorang diri. Pemandangan itu bagaikan menonton adegan orang yang sedang tertabrak mobil berkecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang sepi, begitu fresh dan remuk. Akupun segera berlari menuju tengah lapangan untuk memastikan cidera yang diterima Alisa, dia terlihat begitu kesakitan di bagian kaki kirinya. Benar saja, tampak ada luka memar merah yang cukup besar di bagian sendi paha kirinya. Aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri pelajaran pada hari itu dan bergegas menggendongnya menuju ruang UKS untuk memberikan perawatan lanjutan.

* * *

 **Di Ruang UKS.**

Aku dibantu beberapa muridku ikut merawat dirinya di dalam ruang UKS. Tampaknya kondisinya tidak terlalu parah jadi aku mempersilahkan para muridku meninggalkan ruangan dan kini hanya ada aku dan Alisa.

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku cemas setelah memberikan perban pada kakinya.

"Unn... Sudah mendingan kok." jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dari kasur.

"Ckkckk... Sakit!"

"Hei, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri! Kamu tidur saja disini sekarang. Sensei akan tetap berjaga di ruangan ini kok."

Aku memegang pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya sembari merapikan kembali selimutnya lalu aku duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Jadi, Alisa..."

"Ini cuma perasaan Sensei, atau kamu itu memang jarang masuk sekolah yah? Kenapa aku jarang sekali melihatmu di sekolah ini?"

"Aku... Aku memang tidak suka sekolah.." jawabnya dengan suara datar.

"Ehh?! Jangan begitu...!"

"Seorang pelajar yang baik itu harus masuk sekolah terus setiap harinya. Bagaimana kalau nilaimu menurun?"

"Aku... Tidak masalah dengan itu! Lagipula tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu!" kini dia mengatakannya sedikit emosional.

"Heh? Jangan seperti itu lah! Sensei peduli sama kamu kok. Lagipula, kalau kamu tidak masuk itu artinya Sensei tidak bisa bertemu dengan kamu, kan?"

Ups! Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku... Aku sendiri tidak sadar sudah mengatakan itu. Dan hal lainnya yang juga tidak aku mengerti adalah muka Alisa yang tampak memerah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengarkan itu, dia terlihat panik dan segera menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Jadi, janji yah?"

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, gadis keturunan rusia-jepang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya di balik selimutnya.

.

-Chapter 1: End-


	3. Time 2: The Days After Later

**Time 2: The Days After Later**

 **.**

Hari ini embun pagi terasa sejuk membasahi jendela rumahku. Aku mendengar burung-burung pipit terbang berkicauan melewati atap rumahku, terasa sangat sejuk dan segar hingga menembus sum-sum tulangku. Entahlah, Aku tidak tahu apakah suasana pagi hari memang seperti ini? Yah, aku juga memang tidak terbiasa untuk bangun pagi, sih.

Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak kejadian di UKS itu.

Kini setiap paginya aku merasa memiliki semangat yang besar untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi menuju sekolah. Bagaikan terlahir kembali, aku jadi memiliki sebuah alasan utama untuk bisa giat pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolah yah? Hmm...

Jujur, Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan yang baik setiap kali berada di tempat itu. Setiap hari yang aku lalui saat berada di tempat itu selalu terasa begitu membosankan dan hanya sekedar berlalu. Aku juga tidak benar-benar memiliki teman disini. Mereka itu memang baik sih kepadaku tapi hanya untuk urusan meminjam PR dan kegiatan sekolah yang menguntungkan mereka. Aku, Aku merasa cuma diperalat saja oleh mereka aja di tempat itu. Aku penasaran apakah aku memang tidak layak untuk memiliki teman di sekolah ini?

Sebagai tempat untuk belajar, katamu?!

Huhh... Maafkan aku untuk mengatakan ini, yah!.

Tapi jika kalian mau mengatakan bahwa sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar maka itulah yang menjadi alasan utamaku untuk tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh sekolah untuk belajar, tanpa itu juga aku sudah menguasai semua materi pelajaran sekolah dengan cara belajarku sendiri di rumah. Bagiku, tidak ada satupun guru di sekolah ini yang sanggup mengajariku atau memiliki kecerdasan di atasku.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku memang terlahir dengan bakat pintar sejak dari lahir. Aku selama ini juga tidak pernah gagal meraih ranking teratas di setiap ujian sekolah, (mungkin itulah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk aku datang ke sekolah) karena itulah tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menegurku meskipun aku tidak pernah datang ke sekolah.

Gehehe... Aku tahu kenapa tidak berani menegurku?!.

Itu karena bagi mereka diriku ini adalah aset sekolah yang berharga untuk dipamerkan kepada sekolah lainnya sehingga mereka tidak berani macam-macam untuk memarahiku. Tapi, terserah mereka lah.. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu selama mereka tidak mengusik kehidupan pribadiku di rumah.

* * *

 **Akan tetapi pertemuanku dengan dia itulah yang pada akhirnya mengubah segalanya**

* * *

Banyak orang percaya bahwa akhir jaman itu nyata, demikian juga dengan hari kebebasanku telah lenyap saat kepala sekolah SMA Otonokizaka yang baru, Mrs. Minami memerintahkan guru kelasku untuk membujukku agar mau datang ke sekolah kembali. Sampai saat ini mungkin sudah lebih dari lima kali dia datang ke rumahku dan setiap kali guru wali kelasku itu datang ke rumah maka aku akan sengaja menutup pintu rumahku rapat-rapat atau segera mengusirnya pergi.

Hingga pada suatu hari di tengah hujan sore yang lebat ada seseorang yang berulang kali memencet bel pintu rumahku tidak sabaran. Aku yang merasa terganggu menjadi penasaran untuk menengok ke luar jendela dari kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 dan aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu bukanlah guru wali kelasku melainkan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam biru gelap panjang yang tampak basah kuyup sedang berdiri menggigil menahan hawa dingin hujan yang menerpa kulitnya karena tidak memakai payung di depan pintu rumahku.

Entah perasaan apa ini sehingga hatiku menjadi iba dan luluh ketika memandangnya. Tanpa banyak pikir maka aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya wanita itu tampak canggung dan hanya berdiri mematung di depan rak sepatu depan pintuku. Aku yang melihat itu menjadi heran dan melihat gestur tubuhnya yang tidak nyaman untuk menyeka air yang menetes dari ujung atas kepalanya hingga bawah kakinya. Melihat itu maka tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu dan segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengambilkan handuk kering baginya.

"Pakai ini.", kataku kepadanya seraya menyodorkan handuk kering.

"Te-terima kasih.", ujarnya gagap.

Kami berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain membuat suasana ruangan menjadi semakin canggung. Lalu dia mulai membuka suaranya.

"A-anu, Kamu Alisa, kan?! S-saya adalah guru SMA Otonokizaka yang datang untuk mewakili Kiriyaki-sensei yang tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu hari ini karena sakit."

Tch, Seperti yang aku duga, lagi-lagi seorang guru pengganggu lainnya dikirimkan ke rumahku oleh nenek sihir tua itu untuk memaksaku pergi ke sekolah.

"Ohh, Trus, mau sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di depan pintuku seperti itu?!"

"Ehh?!"

"Huft... !" (menghela nafas)

"Ayo lekas masuk ke dalam! Lagipula tampaknya turunnya hujan ini masih akan lama berhentinya."

"T-tapi, nanti aku akan mengotori lantaimu?!." ujarnya sungkan.

"D-disini saja, tidak apa-apa."

Aku yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal memikirkan itu, meskipun itu termasuk sopan-santun namun bagiku itu adalah basa-basi yang tidak perlu! Sudah jelas aku sedang menyuruhnya untuk masuk! (Cih, nih sensei bodoh atau gimana yah? Tinggal masuk aja kebanyakan mikir!)

"Ayo sini...!"

Aku menggandeng tangannya untuk mengajaknya segera lekas masuk rumah dan aku menuntunnya memasuki kamar tamu.

"Bajumu itu basah... Kamu ganti baju saja dulu, gih!"

"Coba kamu melihat-lihat baju di dalam lemari itu, itu semua adalah pakaian kakakku, melihat dari tinggi badanmu mungkin kamu tidak akan kesulitan untuk memilih pakaian yang pas untukmu. Di dalam kamar ini juga terdapat kamar mandi, silahkan membasuh badanmu terlebih dahulu supaya tidak kena masuk angin."

Aku menyalakan lampu kamar dan kini terlihat sebuah ruangan tempat tidur tamu yang jarang digunakan selain teman kakakku yang sering menginap di rumah apabila kakakku sedang bekerja lembur di rumah ini.

"T-terima kasih." katanya pelan.

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan berbalik menuju ke dapur untuk menyediakan minuman teh hangat. Aku jarang sekali membuat teh di dapur ini apalagi menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu yang tidak ku kenal. Di dalam pikiranku ada sebuah gejolak yang meraung-raung memikiri otakku.

.

 _"Aduh.. Ada apa denganku hari ini, yah?! Kenapa aku bisa begitu baik kepadanya?! Hatiku... Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar seperti ini?!._

.

Entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa gelisah hari ini, sekitar setengah jam aku berada di dalam dapur untuk menyediakan teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan rumah dan menaruhnya di atas meja di ruang tamu. Setelah itu aku bergegas menuju ke kamar tamu untuk mendatanginya.

"Sudah belum? Aku masuk yah!"

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan, tidak terdengar suara balasan di dalamnya. Aku pikir dia masih berada di kamar mandi saat itu, jadi aku segera memasuki ruangan. Aku ceroboh, saat aku buka pintu itu aku melihat wanita itu masih berganti baju dengan salah satu pakaian milik kakakku, satu setel baju _Stripe Dress_ dan _Long Blue Coat_ yang pernah dibeli oleh kakakku ketika melancong di Rusia pada tahun lalu. Entah kenapa aku begitu tercengang ketika melihatnya memakai itu. Pakaian itu begitu sesuai dengan aura kecantikannya.

"A..Alisa-? A..Alisa-san?!"

Wanita itu dengan suara cemas memanggil namaku, suara lembut dan tatapan matanya yang sayu segera membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Maaf, tidak boleh yah?"

"Unn... tidak masalah kok."

Aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku harap dia tidak melihat rona wajahku yang berubah menjadi merah ini.

"K.. Kemarikan pakaianmu, biar aku cuci dan keringkan sekalian."

Aku mengambil pakaiannya yang basah ke dalam mesin cuci sambil mengantarnya ke ruang tamu. Aku lalu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepadanya di atas meja.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu.." gumam wanita itu halus kepadaku.

"Jadi, sensei.. Siapa namamu?"

"Ahh maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri?! Namaku adalah Umi Sonoda..."

.

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa aku ingat dari seluruh ucapannya pada waktu itu. Selain dari itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan inti pembicaraan kita berdua. Oh iya, tentu saja kedatangannya disini tentunya adalah untuk membujukku supaya datang lagi ke sekolah besok.

Topik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dengarkan, Tapi entah kenapa aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengusirnya dan terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan dingin meskipun aku juga tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk berniat memperhatikan setiap perkataannya. Oh iya, mungkin karena sosok dia yang begitu gugup jadi aku juga tidak bisa mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dengan jelas.

* * *

 **Namun satu hal yang aku mengerti...**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." tuturku singkat.

"Aku akan datang ke sekolah besok."

Pada saat itu aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar gembira setelah mendengarkan itu. Namun pada saat itu bukan hanya dia saja yang menjadi bahagia karena keputusanku itu, sebaliknya aku juga. Itu karena...

* * *

 **... mungkin aku telah jatuh hati kepadanya pada pandangan pertama.**

* * *

.

Chapter 2: End


	4. Time 3: Now We Leisured!

**Time 3: Now We Leisured!**

. **  
**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore tanda waktu berakhirnya jam sekolah telah usai. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak gerombolan siswi di sekolah itu berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas tempat mereka belajar, sementara beberapa guru telah mengemasi perlengkapan kerja mereka untuk segera pulang mengejar bus terakhir, beberapa guru lainnya masih berada disana untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang tersisa, termasuk guru UKS yang baru saja mengunci pintu ruangannya untuk merampungkan tugas sekolahnya.

Guru itu berjalan dengan anggun dan tenang layaknya dia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di sekolah itu sehingga tidak perlu mencemaskan hal lainnya seperti bertegur sapa dengan para staff sekolah ataupun kedatangan siswi yang tiba-tiba menjumpainya untuk beberapa hal tertentu. Untuk sebuah alasan tertentu guru wanita ini mulai banyak dikenal sebagai "sang maestro hati" oleh para siswi yang mengenalnya. Ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, dia adalah seorang konselor yang hebat dalam hal mengulik isi hati seseorang ataupun sebagai tempat curhat, itulah mengapa ruangan UKS-nya selalu ramai setiap jam istirahat.

Namun hal itu juga membawanya kepada kejadian lainnya, tidak jarang para gadis itu menjadi berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang guru. Mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk mengajaknya berkencan atau kalau bisa menjadikannya kekasih. Tentu saja kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi, sebagai seorang guru dia memiliki martabat untuk menjaga kehormatannya di hadapan guru dan murid lainnya.

Seandainya hal itu berlaku mutlak untuk seluruh guru yang ada disini, sih. Kecuali...

"Ahh, Umi-chan!"

"Malam ini kamu ada acara?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat abu-abu itu menyapa sang guru UKS yang baru saja keluar dari guru untuk mengembalikan kunci ruangannya. Beruntung atau tidak beruntung, dia berpapasan dengan wanita itu yang juga baru keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolahnya.

"Hmm, Minami-san?"

"Ada apa? Rasanya tidak ada, sih."

Sang guru UKS, Umi Sonoda membungkukan badan untuk membalas pertanyaan sang wanita kepala sekolah. menghadapi guru yang posisi jabatannya lebih tinggi maka adalah normal untuk memberikan salam penghormatan bagi beliau namun bukannya jawaban balasan yang di dapat, Umi mendapati wanita itu malah menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Huft, Kamu itu yah?! Kebiasaan deh! Bukan Minami! Tapi Kotori... **KOTORI**!" jawabnya kesal.

"Ehehehe... Maaf, maaf! Habisnya, aku masih teringat sosok ibumu setiap kali melihatmu yang saat ini." kata Umi sambil mengelus benjolan kepalanya.

"Memang mirip yah?! Ehehehe..." sela Kotori dengan nada congkak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cocok tidak aku pakai baju ini?! Ini baju baru hasil desainku sendiri lho?!"

Kotori Minami, sang guru kepala sekolah itu memamerkan baju baru hasil karyanya sendiri kepada sahabat sekaligus bawahannya itu. Umi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapannya.

"Iya-Iya..." jawab Umi pelan.

"Akan tetapi tetap saja..." lanjut Kotori dengan nada muram dan mata berkaca-kaca meratap di samping tembok putih yang berada di sebelahnya. "Umi-chan, kamu ngerti kan?!"

"Ini semua terlalu mendadak bagiku! Aku sama sekali tidak siap menanggung semua perkara ini! Oh, Tuhan.. Kenapa kamu begitu kejam terhadap nasibku?! Siapa yang menyangka kalau Beliau sekarang telah pergi meninggalkanku dan sekolah ini dalam waktu sesingkat ini..."

Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu seakan kehilangan cek satu miliyar dari dalam sakunya. Namun Umi yang melihat aksi itu bukannya memperlihatkan perasaan iba dan haru malahan dia mengeluarkan penggaris kayu panjang dari dalam tas kerjanya dan mengayunkan itu ke kepala Kotori melalui tangan kirinya.

"TOKK!"

"Aduuhhh...!" erang Kotori memegang jidatnya.

"Woi, Memangnya mamamu itu sudah meninggal?! Dia kan cuma pensiun dari sekolah ini dan sedang pergi menikmati liburan di Amerika sekarang!" tukas Umi dengan suara datar

"Makanya itu, Itu nggak adil!" protes Kotori dengan suara tinggi.

"Padahal aku yang seharusnya yang ke Amerika sekarang buat belajar fashion mode! Eh, malah disuruh jadi kepala sekolah SMA Otonokizaka...!" lanjut Kotori ngambek.

"Yah, Yah... Sabar buk, Kalau kamu marah-marah terus kayak gini nanti bisa cepat tua, berat jodoh lho...! Ehehehe..." canda Umi sambil mengelus-elus rambut poni kepala sekolah Otonokizaka yang baru 1 tahun menjabat itu.

"Oh iya, Ngomongin jodoh, Kembali ke topik awal!" kata Kotori yang mendadak bersemangat.

"Umm... Umi-chan, Kamu nanti malam ikut aku yah?! Kita bakalan ngadain *Goukon Party! Goukon...!"

"Emmhh... Emhhh... T-T-Tapi..."

Umi tampak ragu-ragu untuk menyetujuinya, dia berulang kali mengelus tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Udah deh, gak usah khawatir tentang uangnya! Mereka, para cowok itu yang akan membayar semuanya, kok! Bahkan kalau kamu gak suka ama pestanya, tinggal makan minum sepuasnya aja." rayu Kotori.

"Lagian, Honoka juga ikutan kok! Jadi, ikutan yah?! yah, yah?!"

"Emm... Unn... Aaanuu..."

Umi masih enggan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Kotori itu. Baginya acara goukon party bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dia adalah tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu suka dengan acara pesta yang ramai. Namun menolak undangan sahabatnya secara langsung itu juga terasa keterlaluan apalagi di goukon tersebut, Kotori juga ikut mengundang Honoka, sahabat karibnya yang sudah jarang dia jumpai. Kotori yang melihat keraguan di mata Umi menjadi marah dan menggugah gadis tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Umi-chan, kalau kamu kayak gini terus mana mungkin kamu bisa melupakan dia?!" ujar Kotori dengan tatapan mata yang tajam sambil memegangi kedua pundak Umi.

"Jangan bodoh deh! Itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu. **7 TAHUN**!"

Umi benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah Kotori yang biasanya kalem menjadi terpelatuk dan berapi-api untuk mengajaknya datang disana. Sesaat Umi merenungkan kembali perkataan sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengambil keputusan:

"O-O-OKE!"

"Yay! Gitu dong?! Itu baru namanya sahabat?! Hehehe..."

Kotori yang gembira mendengar jawaban itu tersebut segera memeluk Umi dengan erat.

"K-Kotori, kamu terlalu dekat...!" interupsi Umi yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Whoops, Sorry, Sampai jumpa nanti malam yah... Aku jemput jam 7 malam! OK!"

"Okeyy...!"

Kedua wanita itupun berpisah ditengah jalan menuju keluar pintu sekolah melalui arah yang berbeda. Lalu jam 7 malam tiba dimana Kotori menyusul Umi di apartemennya menggunakan mobil van mini miliknya menuju sebuah tempat restauran bintang 3 di daerah pinggiran Akihabara. Acara ini di ikuti oleh 4 pasangan cowok dan cewek. Dari pihak cewek ada Umi, Kotori, Honoka, dan 1 orang lagi yang tidak mereka kenal, Sepertinya itu temannya si cowok (Jadi ngapain dia ikutan Goukon kalau udah kenal sebelumnya?! o" )

* * *

"Umm, Sonoda-san, jadi kamu seorang guru yah...?" tanya salah satu cowok yang menjadi pasangan kencan Umi di pesta goukon itu.

"Ehh?! A-ano, I-I-Iya benar! Ehh, M-maaf." jawab Umi gugup.

"Hihihi... Kenapa kamu minta maaf?! Tenang saja, Umi-chan, _Relax!_... Kamu tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, kok?." kata si cowok dengan ramah berusaha menenangkan Umi yang tampak tidak nyaman.

Waktu itu Umi sedang menikmati hidangan pasta yang dipesannya sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kegiatan acara yang sedang dilakukan, tentu saja pada saat itu baik Honoka maupun Kotori larut dalam kegiatan pesta mereka yang sedang berlangsung, saat itu mereka habis melakukan game kartu dimana Honoka kalah total disana.

"Ups, Ada saus di pipimu... Biar aku bersihkan yah?"

Sang cowok memulai aksi jitu untuk mendekati Umi lebih jauh, jemari tangannya yang membawa sapu tangan secara perlahan-lahan menjamah pipi kirinya untuk menyeka noda saus namun entah mengapa tindakkan itu malah membut Umi semakin gugup dan ketakutan..

Lalu tanpa sadar..

 **"BYAAARRR!"**

Umi mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan menangkis tangan cowok itu menggunakan teknik judo yang dia kuasai, terlalu keras sehingga dia terpelanting ke arah meja depan yang penuh dengan minuman soda di atasnya. Akibatnya, Cowok itu langsung K.O. Pingsan.

 **"MA-MA-MAAFKAN AKU!"**

Nafas memburu segera keluar dari rongga pernafasannya. Umi melihat ke arah cowok yang pingsan tersebut, sesaat suasana ruangan pesta menjadi senyap begitu juga para tamu restauran lainnya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan panik dia segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pesta itu. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan restoran itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Di pikiranya cuma ada satu:

 _"Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak pernah siap dengan kegiatan semacam ini."_

* * *

 **"Umi-chan!"**

Terdengar suara Kotori berteriak-teriak dari belakang berusaha mengejar Umi dengan sekuat tenaga. Umi yang melihat itu segera berhenti berlari seraya menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya menemui dirinya.

"Maaf, Kotori." Umi membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Kotori karena merasa bersalah membuatnya meninggalkan pesta goukon itu.

"Duhh, Kamu itu yah, Ampun deh!" Ujar Kotori sambil mengatur nafasnya, Umi tetap membungkukkan kepala dengan suasana hati yang murung.

"Yah sudahlah, Mau ke kafe?" ajak Kotori sambil menaruh tangan kanan di pundaknya pelan

"Ehh, trus Goukonnya?"

"Ah sudahlah.. Cowok disana juga tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku kok. Jadi?"

Umi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kotori itu. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki salah satu kedai kafe sederhana yang ada disana bersama-sama. Mereka berdua memesan satu botol sampanye untuk melawan hawa dingin malam kota yang semakin larut, kini suasana hangat telah menyelimuti perasaan mereka meskipun pada saat itu mereka berdua sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting tapi ya sudahlah... Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting..

"Jadi Umi-chan, terus terang saja deh..!" tanya Kotori membuka obrolan.

"Kamu masih belum bisa melupakan dia yah? Kamu masih sayang sama dia?!"

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Umi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Huft, Sudah 7 tahun berlalu dan angka penduduk jepang sudah meningkat dua kali lipat sebanyak 18 juta sekarang. Dan kamu masih belum bisa mencari pengganti dia di negara ini? Apa perlu aku carikan jodoh dari planet lain?!" sindir Kotori.

"Woi, Emangnya aku alien!"

"Habisnya..."

"Sudahlah Kotori, Kamu berhentilah menjadi mak comblang untukku! Aku ini kan masih muda lagipula tujuanku saat ini bukanlah untuk menikah melainkan untuk menjadi seorang guru yang baik! Makanya aku gak mau terlalu fokus dengan urusan asmara dulu..." terang Umi.

"Yah,Yah,Yah... Itu lagi deh ngomongnya..." ketus Kotori sebal.

"Huh, Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap akan mendukung keputusanmu kok! Bahkan kalau kamu memutuskan menjadi perawan tua atau menjadi biksuni lalu membantuku merawat anak-anakku kelak."

"Ehhh?! Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi biksuni?!" teriak Umi dengan suara tinggi.

"Moo, Makanya cepetan kawin! Sampai kapan aku harus mendengar keluh kesahmu yang tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku bisa ketularan jomblo selamanya kalau begini terus!"

"Haik... Haik.!" jawab Umi sambil menghabiskan segelas sampanye miliknya. Dia sudah tidak tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan Kotori yang sudah mabuk itu.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu malam hari itu di dalam kafe hingga jam tutup kafe dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena Kotori terlalu mabuk maka Umi sengaja mencarikan taksi untuknya namun karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke rumahnya maka taksi itu cuma bisa mengantar Kotori saja sedangkan dia berjalan kaki untuk mencari Bus Malam.

* * *

"Huft, sudah jam 10 malam nih?! Kira-kira masih ada bis yang lewat tidak yah?" gumam Umi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat jam tangannya menuju halte. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba dia dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Hmm... itu kan?"

Tiba-tiba Umi melihat di seberang jalan tempat dia berdiri sekarang ada sepasang gadis remaja yang tampak akrab sedang _hang-out_ bareng di pinggiran jalan Akihabara itu. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai gadis di sebelah kanannya yang berpakaian seperti cewek tomboy, tapi dia benar-benar yakin mengenali gadis yang di sebelah kiri, berambut pirang panjang yang berada disampingnya.

Tidak salah lagi, meskipun gadis pirang itu memakai baju short dress ala gothik dan memakai kacamata hitam. Sosok gadis itu memang lain dari yang biasa dikenalinya namun insting gurunya yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah adalah salah satu murid sekolah Otonokizaka, **Alisa Ayase.**

Dia lalu membuyarkan niatnya untuk pulang dan segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan hati-hati dan sampailah dia di sebuah kafe, Umi dengan nekat berusaha untuk memasuki kafe tempat mereka berdua baru saja masuk di dalamnya namun belum sempat dia masuk ke dalam kafe tiba-tiba salah satu _Guard_ disana telah menghadangnya.

"Stop! Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya. Ini adalah _couple cafe_! Apakah anda membawa pasangan anda?!"

"Ehh?! itu... itu...!" jawab Umi gugup.

Umi yang bingung dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua **Guard** itu mempersilahkan dia untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan hampa, dia berbalik dan melihat papan nama kafe itu dan teringat sesuatu...

 ** _"Rainbow Cafe."_**

"Ehh... bukannya itu!"

"Kafe buat pasangan GAY?!"

.

* * *

.

(Sementara itu di Goukon Party!)

Gadis itu nampak risih dengan pandangan mesum keempat lelaki lainnya yang sedang duduk berhimpitan menyentuh badannya. Beberapa kali dia mohon ijin untuk pergi ke toilet sambil menunggu kedatangan Kotori untuk membawa Umi kembali namun harapan itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, gejolak emosinya semakin membara, mukanya kusut karena tidak terima dengan cara mereka memperlakukan dirinya di pesta ini, Honoka Kousaka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

 _"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Kalian dimana?! Sialan aku sekarang ditinggalin di tengah-tengah cowok-cowok ini sendirian!_

 _Awas saja yah kalian kalau ketemu lagi! Khususnya Umi, aku tidak akan menjual kue manjuku untukmu lagi!"_ – Kosaka Honoka

* * *

Chapter 3: End

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ** _Goukon=Blind Date / Mixing Party / Kencan Buta._**


	5. Time 4: In The Short Future

**Time 4:** In The Short Future

.

Ada tujuh hari dalam seminggu, ada dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, ada enam puluh menit dalam sejam, ada tiga ribu enam ratus menit dalam sejam. Dan pertanyaannya adalah apakah kamu pernah menghitung berapa detik dalam satu hari? Banyak! Lebih tepatnya ada delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus detik dalam satu hari. Memikirkan tentang itu, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti kurang kerjaan sekali.

Tapi itulah hal pertama yang aku pikirkan saat berusaha menutup mata dan segera tidur di kasurku kemarin malam. Rasa kantuk dan lelapku tak kunjung tiba sembari menyambut fajar esok menyingsing. Setelah pulang dari rumah aku segera mengatur rencana kegiatan yang ingin aku kerjakan besok. Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama namun aku tetap terjaga hingga jam dua belas malam, aku terus mempelototi jam dinding yang berdetik semakin lambat dan seakan terhipnotis tiba-tiba aku sudah terlelap sebelum menyadarinya.

"Yosh! Sipp...!"

Aku telah merapikan poni rambut di depan cermin sekarang. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi kepadaku yang tiba-tiba bisa bangun jam lima pagi _, it's miracle, really!_ Belum pernah seumur hidupku aku bangun sepagi ini atau setidaknya pernah mencoba melakukan itu. kubuka jendela luar kamar dan melihat langit pagi yang masih gelap masih menunggu sang surya tiba. Bagaimanapun, aku antusias menghirup udara segar yang memenuhi paru-paruku sekarang. Dan hari kamispun sudah resmi aku mulai.

Hari ini aku berencana datang ke sekolah lebih awal daripada biasanya. Walaupun bel masuk sekolah dimulai jam delapan pagi. Tapi aku sengaja untuk berangkat lebih awal yaitu sekitar jam setengah tujuh pagi. Ini semua bukannya tanpa alasan, aku tahu dia selalu datang ke sekolah lebih pagi daripada siapapun. Iya, dia! Memangnya untuk siapa lagi aku melakukan ini? Oleh karena itulah hari ini aku ingin memberi "sedikit" kejutan untuk dia di ruangan kerjanya, ruang UKS. Hihihi...

Berkat ketangkasan dan pengamatanku yang mendalam maka aku berhasil menggandakan kunci ruangan itu sehingga aku bisa menyusup ke dalam ruangan itu kapanpun aku mau. Yah, tentu saja hal itu membuat marah Sonoda-sensei namun setelah beberapa kali aku melakukan itu maka dia menjadi terbiasa dan memaklumi kehadiranku sekarang.

Jarak antara rumahku dan sekolah adalah sekitar lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, memikirkan itu semua aku pikir itu adalah jarak yang cukup jauh namun aku berusaha seminimal mungkin untuk melakukan kontak dengan tetangga ataupun bertegur sapa dengan orang yang aku kenal. Lalu tibalah aku di dalam ruang UKS tepat lima menit sebelum kedatangannya. Aku segera menutup pintu itu kembali dari dalam.

 _"Tapp... Tapp... Tapp... Tapp..."_

Aku mendengar ada derap langkah kaki dari sepatu hak rendah pelan namun teratur menuju ruangan UKS. Aku lekas bersiap untuk segera mengatur posisi kursi dudukku di bagian tengah ruang UKS sehingga ketika dia membuka pintu itu maka dia akan segera melihat diriku yang sudah ada tepat dihadapannya secara langsung.

 _"Klik... klik.. klik..."_

Tampaknya dia mengalami kesulitan untuk membuka pintu UKS. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang aneh sih, karena pintu itu sebetulnya sudah tidak terkunci namun mungkin dia tidak menyadari itu sehingga ketika dia memasukkan kembali anak kunci itu ke dalam lobang pintu secara otomatis refleksnya memutar arah sebalikanya sehingga membuat pintu terkunci kembali dan dia merasa sangat aneh akan hal tersebut. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit hingga akhirnya akhirnya dia bisa menyadari kebodohannya dan berhasil membuka pintu itu. lol.

Wanita itu memegang ganggang pintu itu sembari membukanya ke dalam. Wajahnya tampak letih dan pucat karena hawa dingin pagi yang dia rasakan saat dijalan namun lebih dari itu semua yang tampak saat ini bukanlah wajah pucat karena dingin saja, wajahnya lebih pucat bak melihat penampakan hantu di dalam ruangan itu atau lebih tepatnya sosok penampakan diriku yang secara ajaib telah muncul dihadapannya.

"Heehh? A-A-Alisa?" seru Umi-sensei yang terkejut melihatku.

"Selamat pagi sensei..." sapaku ramah kepadanya.

"A-ada apa kamu datang kesini sepagi ini?!" tanyanya gugup. "B-bagaimana caranya kamu bisa masuk kemari?"

"Oh, Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Aku cuma bosan berada dirumah terus makanya aku langsung datang main-main kesini, lagipula aku juga telah mempunyai kunci duplikat ruangan ini, kan?." jawabku menjelirkan lidah.

"Ohh, Kamu bikin aku kaget saja..." Sonoda-sensei menarik nafas panjang sembari mengatur ritme nadinya yang masih mengalir deras. Melihat itu aku menyadari _"prank"-_ ku yang sedikit keterlaluan sekarang.

"Tidak boleh yah?" tanyaku murung.

"Mhhhmmm (menggelengkan kepala)... Tapi jangan jadi kebiasaan yah?" jawabnya sambil menuju ke meja kerjanya.

"Lagipula, sebetulnya selain petugas UKS, tidak sembarang orang yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini."

(Lagipula, kalau kamu memang suka tempat ini, kenapa tidak berminat bergabung menjadi petugas UKS saja, sih?)

Sonoda-sensei menceracau pelan di balik meja kerjanya sedang membahas diriku, akupun menyadari itu namun aku sama sekali tidak berminat bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi sekolah, karena itulah aku juga tidak berminat bergabung ke UKS. Lagipula hal yang membuat aku datang kesini bukanlah karena aku menyukai ruangan ini melainkan karena aku menyukai "dia" doang!

"Haiiikk..."

"Umm... Sensei, aku mau kopinya!" pintaku sedikit manja kepadanya yang masih melepas jaketnya.

"Yah, yah... Tunggu yah?!"

Dengan langkah lemah dia menaruh tas dan alat bantu mengajarnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Tampaknya dia masih merasa ngantuk dan belum benar-benar _fit_ seratus persen. Tahu begitu, seharusnya aku saja yang menyiapkan segelas kopi untuknya. Aku payah! Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju ke dispenser air dan membuatkan 2 gelas kopi hitam.

"Sankyuu... Sonoda-sensei!"

Aku menerima salah satu kopi itu dari telapak tangannya yang masih terasa dingin. Cuaca pagi ini memang lebih dingin daripada biasanya, mungkin karena sebentar lagi adalah musim dingin. Rasanya hawa dingin akan bertambah semakin dingin apabila kita diam-diam begini, jadi aku mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sensei?! enggg..."

"Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan mata kantuk.

"Emmm, Tidak jadi deh..."

Aku ragu dan membatalkan niatku bertanyaku itu, namun Sensei yang terlanjur meresponku malah menjadi penasaran dan terus mengincar pertanyaanku.

"Heeh?! Kalau memang ada yang perlu kamu bicarakan dengan Sensei, yah ngomong saja?!"

"Anu, Sensei... S-sensei, apakah Sensei pernah jatuh cinta?!"

Ahh, akhirnya aku mempertanyakan hal itu. Aku tentu malu untuk mengatakan itu, itu terlalu blak-blakan. Awalnya dia tampak terkejut mendengar itu namun pandangannya berubah lain menjadi semakin tenang dan kalem ketika membuka katup mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Hihihi... Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Tentu saja Sensei pernah mengalaminya, Sensei ini juga pernah jadi anak SMA, tahu?!."

"...dengan seorang wanita?!" sambungku sambil menelan ludah.

Tiba-tiba Sonoda-sensei menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mataku dengan pandangan mata yang serius. Dalam sekejab aku bisa merasakan bahwa ruangan itu berubah menjadi tempat yang lebih dingin daripada keadaan di luar.

"Umm... Jadi, begitu yah?" ucap sensei sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi maksud pertanyaanmu itu adalah?" dia menantangku untuk melengkapi pertanyaan utamaku.

"A-Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita?"

"M-maksudku..."

aku benar-benar gugup untuk meneruskan obrolan ini. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin terus terang mengungkapkan isi hatiku, tapi... tapi... aku belum siap! Lalu dia sembari menghela nafas, berkata untuk memecah keteganganku.

"Dengar yah, Alisa! Di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak berhak jatuh cinta, oleh karena itu kamu bebas mencintai siapapun. Itu adalah hakmu! _."_ jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum memandangku.

"Heh, Jadi ini tentang _Girls Love Girls_ yah?! seperti cerita di manga _Shoujo Ai_ saja.." sambungnya sambil tertawa terkikih. Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan muka memerah.

"Jadi, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Apakah dia gadis di sekolah ini?"

"Apakah dia cantik.. Seperti aku?!"

"Dia... dia itu... Namanya... U-Ummm... Ummm..." ucapku gugup.

Saat itu Sonoda-sensei sedang bertanya kepadaku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Terlalu dekat, aku sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku... Aaaaaaaaa! Rasanya aku mau mati saja sekarang! Aku menganggukan kepala sesaat namun segera menggeleng-gelengkannya lagi, aku tidak tahu harus ngapain sekarang! Tampaknya ada cerobong udara yang keluar dari telingaku sekarang. Begitu kikuk hingga dia menarik kepalanya ke tempat asalnya meninggalkanku.

"Ber-can-da.."

"Sudah, Jangan dipaksakan kalau kamu tidak mau mengatakannya... Santai saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan pergi menjauhiku ke depan jendela luar.

Beruntung dia segera pergi, seandainya dia tetap berada di dekatku, setengah menit saja, mungkin jantungku sudah copot sekarang.

"Tapi, Kalau Sensei boleh memberi nasihat yah? jika kamu benar-benar mencintainya, maka kamu tidak usah terburu-buru mengungkapkan itu."

"Berikanlah jeda waktu agar kalian berdua bisa saling mengenal sembari dia bisa merasakan ketulusan cintamu. Sensei yakin, seiring bertambahnya waktu dia pasti akan mengerti bahwa kamu benar-benar mencintainya. Mengerti?"

"Te-terima kasih, sensei." jawabku dengan perasaan lega.

"Nah, Kalau begitu Alisa, Ijinkan Sensei juga untuk bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, boleh?!" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Kali ini tampaknya dia sedang mencoba lebih serius bukannya seperti tadi jadi aku lalu menganggukan kepalaku.

" ** _Rainbow Cafe_**?!" ucapnya singkat.

Ucapan itu bukanlah pertanyaan, tapi aku mengerti arah maksud pembicaraan ini. Tiba-tiba dadaku menjadi sesak mendengar perkataan itu. Aku ragu untuk menebaknya tapi satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku adalah "Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku pergi ke sana kemarin?"

"Aku melihatmu pergi dengan seseorang gadis ke tempat itu kemarin. Apakah itu "pacarmu"?"

"Ehhh, B...b-bukan! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku kok?!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari mengipas-kipaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya kini. Aku panik! "Dia itu cuma teman biasa!"

"Teman atau " ** _Temen*_** "...?!" pintanya menggodaku. Aku hanya bisa gugup sampai tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Yah sudahlah, Tapi bukan itu alasanku menanyaimu!"sambungnya dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa kamu keluar di jalan raya pada jam 10 malam?! Kamu itu anak sekolahan.. Bagaimana bila kamu ditangkap polisi nantinya?! Bisa-bisa nama baik sekolah SMA Otonoki ini akan tercoreng, tahu?!" tanya Sensei sedikit naik pitam.

"Sensei marah yah?" tanyaku dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tentu saja...!"

"M—maaf, aku mengakui kesalahanku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Baiklah, Sensei percaya kepadamu." kali ini dia menjawab dengan suara lembut sambil mengusap atas rambutku pirangku dengan pelan. "Jangan diulangi lagi yah?"

"Terima kasih banyak..!"

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku serendah mungkin kepadanya.

* * *

 _Ding... ding.. ding... ding..._

"Hmm... Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Masuk kelasmu sana, gih?!" perintahnya sedikit mengusirku.

Aku lalu menghabiskan sisa kopi hitam yang masih ada di gelasku sambil memandang lurus ke arahnya sambil tersenyum centil. Ada sisa air kopi yang melekat di ujung bibir atasku. Entah ide dari mana ini, aku tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidahku dan menyeka air kopi yang tersisa di atas langit-langit bibirku secara perlahan-lahan sambil terus menatapnya tajam.

Ada sedikit perasaan puas setelah aku melakukan itu. Aku bisa melihat tiba-tiba wajah Umi-sensei menjadi merah padam saat menyaksikanku melakukan itu. Segera setelah itu aku berlari melewatinya, meninggalkan ruangan UKS dan menuju ke kelas.

* * *

 **Sensei, kamu itu terlalu baik... Sudah kuputuskan.. Aku... Aku akan mendapatkan hatimu! Pasti! Kamu akan segera menjadi milikku! Tunggu saja...! Gehehehe...**

* * *

 **Sementara Itu di Ruang UKS**

Guru wanita itu merasa dadanya agak sesak saat melihat arah jendela luar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang diikuti badan yang gemetar seakan tubuhnya mau runtuh. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca seakan mengenang sesuatu. Antara masa kini dan masa lalu, kedua kenangan itu bertumbuk menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

.

 _"Dia... Ckcckk... Anak itu... Apa-apaan dia itu tadi?"_ katanya dengan nada gemetaran.

* * *

 _"Umm... S-s-sen... Senpai..."_

* * *

 _"Bibir merahnya...",_ Umi memandang ke arah luar jendela dan samar-samar melihat pantulan refleksi dirinya. Tanpa sadar jemari tangannya secara perlahan-lahan meraba bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

 _"Tolong terima ini!"_

* * *

 _"Cihh... Anak itu berbahaya!."_ kata Umi menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan perasaan galau.

* * *

 _"Senpai, aku..."_

* * *

.

Chapter 4: End

.

*notes: lit. java: Temen = Sungguh / Beneran


	6. Time 5: Our Time Is Over!

**Time 5:** Our Time is Over!

.

Spiritual power. Gadis itu tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Saat ini dia sedang memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dan mendapati diriya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. dia menoleh ke sekitar dan mendapati suasana taman yang menjelang sore, sembari angin selatan berhembus sepoi-sepoi menggugurkan helaian daun lama yang masih menempel di pohon sakura tersebut.

Ingin hati dia mengucapkan kata namun lidahnya seakan melekat pada langit-langit mulutnya sehingga tidak satu suara dapat terucap. Dia merasa aneh, itu bukan tanpa alasan karena sebelumnya dia benar-benar yakin sedang berada di duduk meja guru untuk mempersiapkan materi ajar pagi ini. Namun kali ini semuanya berubah, dia sekarang malah berada di bangku taman yang kosong seorang diri, entah sejak kapan.

Dia seorang diri namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia mengamati ada seorang siswinya sedang berjalan memasuki taman menuju ke arahnya. Tidak, dia sedang berhenti di depan kolam yang ada di depannya, kira-kira tiga meter jaraknya dari bangku tempat dia duduk sekarang. Gadis itu nampak risau seakan sedang menunggu seseorang. Waktu itu dia tidak dapat mengenali sosok roman anak gadis tersebut karena terhalang bayangan sinar matahari senja yang menutup sinar dirinya dibalik air mancur itu.

Sekitar lima menit dia menunggu lalu datanglah seorang anak gadis lainnya terburu-buru menyusulnya dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati mengatur nafasnya. Berbeda dengan murid sebelumnya, kali ini dia bisa melihat gadis itu dengan sangat jelas karena berjalan dari arah samping di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang menghalangi sinar matahari langsung. Gadis itu mulai berjalan menyusul murid itu dengan rona wajah memerah tersipu malu. Berkenaan dengan itu sang wanita dewasa yang menonton itu dari bangku kursinya hanya bisa terpana dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan shock karena dipaksa melihat itu. Ada sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari kursinya ataupun menutup matanya, ataupun menjerit mencegah itu terjadi. Semuanya terjadi secara de javu hingga tidak ada perasaan lain yang dapat diungkapkan selain keluhan ratapan dari lubuk hatinya.

 _"Umm... Sen... Senpai..."_

 **"HAH... BAYANGAN INI LAGI!"**

 _"Tolong terimalah ini!"_

 **STOPP! BERHENTI...! SIAPAPUN, AKU MOHON...! TOLONG HENTIKAN INI!**

 _"Senpai, aku..."_

 **TIDAK! AKU MOHON... JANGAN TERUSKAN!**

 _"Aku ... ..."_

* * *

 **"TIDAKKKK!"**

Pagi hari yang tenang di ruang guru SMA Otonokizaka mendadak pecah ketika Sonoda Umi, sang guru olah raga sekolah itu berteriak histeris di meja gurunya. Bagaikan orang yang habis dikejar anjing, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan peluh keringat yang menetes deras dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Bahkan jika kalian berada di dekat dia, maka kalian bisa mendengar hembusan nafas tersengal-sengal dan denyut jantung yang berdegup kencang dari dalam dada wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

Umi mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur aliran pernafasannya. Sejenak dia bisa merasa tenang, hingga pada saat dia membuka matanya dan menjadi terkejut saat menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari tatapan mata keheranan oleh semua guru disana. Dengan langkah kikuk dia segera mengambil kursinya dan kembali duduk di meja gurunya..

"Huh, Sonoda-sensei?!" tegur Kiriya Sensei, salah satu staf guru yang juga adalah guru wali kelas Alisa, yang duduk disamping Umi Sonoda. "Ada apa?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa, sensei."jawab Umi gugup dengan rona wajah kikuk menyadari kecerobohannya hari ini.

"Huft (menghela nafas). Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur siang, Sensei! Kamu mengerti itu, kan?"

"Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya!"

Umi berkali-kali membungkukan badannya kepada sang guru yang masih sibuk menuliskan laporan kegiatan mengajarnya, bukan sekali dua kali, namun dia melakukan itu hampir kepada setiap guru yang menceramahinya pada saat itu. Saat itu suasana kantor guru begitu padat dengan deadline pengumpulan laporan guru yang harus diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah sebagai pertanggung jawaban mereka sebagai seorang pendidik. Tentu saja itu membuat tekanan pekerjaan di tempat itu menjadi padat namun semuanya pecah ketika mereka mendengar teriakan Umi yang jelas sangat menganggu mereka.

 _"Huffttt, Syukurlah itu cuma mimpi..."_ gumamnya di dalam hati.

Saat ini dengan langkah pelan dia menuju ruangan UKS sambil terus mendekap jantung di dadanya yang masih berdebar keras dengan kedua tangannya karena masih memikirkan mimpinya barusan. Akan tetapi tetap saja ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal setelah semua kejadian itu:

 _"...Tapi, kenapa mimpi itu jadi sering muncul lagi sekarang?_ "

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sensei...!"

Terdengar suara sapaan dari seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Umi dari dalam ruang UKS. Kini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu akan selalu menyapa guru kesayangannya itu dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya setiap kali datang ke sekolah menjelang awal bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oh... Alisa?!" sapa Umi kepada murid kesayangannya itu pelan.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin maka dia mengetahui bahwa Alisa juga mempunyai kunci cadangan ruang UKS, dia sama sekali tidak merasa kaget lagi saat melihat kemunculan dia yang secara tiba-tiba berada di dalam sana.

"Humm, Apa yang kamu bawa itu, Alisa?" Tanya Umi sambil mengamati bingkisan yang sedang dipegang oleh Alisa.

"Ini untuk Sensei..." tutur gadis cilik itu dengan gugup sembari menyerahkan bingkisan kepada Umi.

"Ahh, Homura Manju!" seru Umi yang antusias saat membuka isi bingkisan kue tersebut.

"Untuk level orang luar negeri, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga menyukai kue manisan jepang?"

"Umm... Sebetulnya, sampai saat inipun, aku belum pernah memakan kue semacam itu sejak tiba di negara ini. Aku hanya tahu jika kamu menyukai kue ini makanya aku membawakannya.." ujar Alisa dengan muka tersipu malu.

"Umm... T-Terima kasih...", Jawab Umi yang mendadak canggung. Dia seharusnya menolak pemberian muridnya semacam ini namun semenjak kejadian kemarin lusa sehingga membuat Honoka marah besar, dia seperti sengaja untuk tidak menemuinya untuk beberapa waktu dan tentu saja itu membuatnya tidak dapat menikmati kue tersebut. Karenanya mendapatkan bingkisan kue manju semacam ini seperti halnya mendapat berkat dari Tuhan secara langsung.

"Umm, Alisa. Mau coba?"

"Ehh, boleh kah...?" tanya Alisa ragu-ragu.

"Hihihi, Ngomong apa kamu ini?! Tentu kamu tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Ini kan kue yang kamu beli sendiri?!." jawab Umi tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan polos dari muridnya tersebut.

"Tapi, aku membawakan kue itu untuk Sensei. Jadi-"

"Ayoo... Aaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba suara Alisa terhenti selagi Umi mendulangkan sepotong kue manisan tersebut ke dalam mulut kecil Alisa. Dengan tangannya sendiri Umi memastikan gadis pirang itu menggigit kue itu dengan benar.

"Ummm... Ummm..."

Alisa yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Umi barusan dengan susah payah berusaha menelan kue itu dengan rona pipi menjadi merah.

"Manis..." komentarnya singkat.

"Nah, Manis kan?! Hihihi...!." seru Umi dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Alisa, Apakah kamu tahu bahwa Toko Homura, tempat kamu membeli kue manju ini adalah toko kue milik temanku, Honoka."

"Huh?!"

"Dulu dia juga pernah menjadi Ketua Osis di sekolah ini. Saat itu, Aku dan Kotori juga pernah menjadi wakil ketua OSIS bersama dia." kata Umi sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kotori?!.. Ibu kepala sekolah?!" seru Alisa heran.

"Yap, benar!"

"Ahh, Alisa-san, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk ikut serta dalam pemilihan Ketua OSIS tahun ini juga?" pinta Umi secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar saran Sonoda-sensei, Alisa hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya sambil membuang nafas panjang, katanya:

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak terlalu menyukai sekolah ini..."

Gadis itu memalingkan muka saat mengatakan itu namun dia menjadi terkejut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras membentur dahi kepalanya. "Dukk!"

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras ketika Umi mengetok jidat kepala Alisa dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aduuhh..."

"Huft... Itu lagi kan!", tukas Umi dengan suara kelam. Sang murid yang menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah membuat gurunya marah berusaha meminta maaf secepatnya.

"Aduhh, M-Maaf...!"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi ketua OSIS? Lagipula aku ini kan bukan murid teladan dan juga jarang masuk sekolah, mana mungkin orang seperti aku bisa menang mengikuti pemilhan semacam itu?" gumam Alisa dengan suara murung. Mendengar itu Umi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Huffttt (menghela nafas)... Percaya dirilah, nak!" ujar Umi sambil menepuk bahu Alisa.

"Kamu sadar kan kalau kamu itu anak emas di sekolah ini?! Seharusnya sekarang inilah waktu yang tepat untuk kamu menggunakan kartu _truft_ yang kamu miliki itu dan menunjukkan kepada seluruh murid di sekolah ini betapa luar biasanya Alisa, murid kebanggaan SMA Otonokizaka itu?!." kata Umi sambil menatap wajah Alisa dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Sementara itu Alisa yang menerima perlakuan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain merespon itu dengan anggukan kepala pelan dan pipi merah merona.

"Hmm... Ahhh!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Alisa berubah menjadi cerah terpintas sebuah ide brilian di dalam kepalanya.

"Sensei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan saja?"

"Kesepakatan?" kata Umi heran

"Aku mau saja sih ikut ini, tapi... Kalau misalnya aku berhasil terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS, maka kamu harus mau mengabulkan apapun permintaanku?"

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Umi heran.

"Rahasia.." jawab gadis cilik itu dengan centil sembari menjelirkan lidahnya.

"Hmm, menarik, baiklah! Tapi cuma satu permintaan saja yah?!"

"Yah, kok gitu?!" respon Alisa cemberut.

"Jangan serakah, nak!."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kamu beneran berjanji kan?" tanya Alisa mengkonfirmasi ulang.

"Humm... Tidak masalah." jawab Umi sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Sungguh?! Beneran yah?! Deal!" seru Alisa girang. Lagi-lagi, Umi hanya menjawab itu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yey! _Harasho_!"

Alisa lalu keluar dari ruang UKS sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Umi di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

 _"Ehh... Harasho? Huh?!."_ , gumam Umi dengan suara pelan yang sukses menghilangkan senyumannya barusan. Tiba-tiba ada rasa getir yang menyelimuti hatinya dan perlahan-lahan ingatannya akan mimpinya tadi pagi kembali muncul.

* * *

 **Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah.**

Kedua wanita separuh baya itu nampak berhadap-hadapan layaknya seorang bos sedang menilai karyawannya di ruang kantornya secara normal. Waktu itu Umi sedang mengumpulkan laporan kepegawaiannya kepada Kotori. Segalanya berlangsung normal dan cair sehingga sang kepala sekolah itu mencoba menanyakan ulang sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya baru-baru ini.

"Umi-chan, Aku dengar bahwa Alisa mau ikut pemilihan ketua OSIS. Itu benar yah?" tanya Kotori dari balik mejanya.

"Ah, itu benar.", jawab Umi singkat.

"Dan, itu semua pasti karena kamu kan?" goda Kotori.

"E-Ehh, aku cuma berpikir kalau dengan cara ini maka dia bisa belajar untuk mencintai sekolah Otonokizaka lebih dalam lagi."

"Hmmm... Cuma itu doang?" tanya Kotori dengan lirikan mata menggoda.

"E-Ehh, maksudmu apa?!"

"Mmhhmmm..."

Kotori hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah sudahlah, kalau begitu tolong kamu serahkan formulir ini kepada anggota dewan sehingga daftar pemilihnya bisa diresmikan disana." pinta Kotori kepada Umi.

"Alisa Ayase"

Umi membaca ulang salah satu nama yang tertera di lembar formulir tersebut. Nama gadis pirang tersebut dengan seksama. Lembaran itu membuat data dirinya yang begitu lengkap dari tempat lahirnya di Moscow hingga data prestasi akademiknya.

"Ayase? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama ini? Dimana yah?!"

 **"Ehh... Masaka!*,** Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu tidak tahu yah?" Celetuk Kotori kaget.

"Alisa itu adiknya Eli!"

"HAH!", Seru Umi yang terkejut. "E-Eli?"

"M-maksudmu, Eli, nama mbak-mbak sales yang kemarin datang kesini itu yah?" Tanya Umi dengan rancau mencoba mengingat sebuah nama yang tidak ingin dia pikirkan lagi.

"Ehh, emang ada yah?" Jawab Kotori dengan heran.

"NGGAK! BUKAN DIA!"

"Kalau bukan, A-ahh.. Jangan-jangan itu pasti nama tetangga kos sebelahku yang baru pindah itu yah, kan?"

Sangkal Umi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal merancau nama lain yang dari sosok lain yang coba dia ingat namun Kotori terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Umi-chan?!"

Kotori segera menyela perkataan Umi yang mulai terdengar panik.

"Eli yang aku maksud itu yah, Eli yang itu... Kakak kelas kita yang dulu!"

"E-Ehh... K-K-Kamu bercanda kan?!..."

Teriak Umi dengan suara gemetar mendengar nama kakak kelasnya tersebut, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kenangan tentang kakak kelasnya di masa lalu. Bersamaan dengan itu dia merasa bahwa kini kepalanya menjadi pusing dan mual seakan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Umi mendadak menjadi tremor sehingga membuat kertas formulir yang dipegangnya jatuh tercecer di bawah lantai. Perlahan-lahan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi hampa, dan tidak lama setelah itu dia menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumbang dari tempatnya berdiri. Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba bahkan Kotori yang memperhatikan itu juga tidak menyangka bahwa Umi pingsan seketika.

 **"U..UMI! UMI-CHAN!"**

Sang guru kepala sekolah itu berteriak nyaring mengisi ruang kepala sekolah dan dapat didengar oleh para guru dan murid yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Mereka bergegas menyusul kesana sembari mengiringi kesadaran Umi yang mendadak semakin sirna.

* * *

 **Di Ruang UKS**

"Ehmm... Aku ada dimana sekarang?" gumam Umi sambil membuka matanya. Dia melihat kesamping ranjangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk sambil memegang tangannya.

"Uuuhhh..."

"A-Ahh, Sensei sudah sadar?!" tanya Alisa yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"A-Alisa...?! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?!" tanya Umi dengan suara gagap.

"Tadi kamu pingsan lalu Kotori-sensei dan beberapa guru membawamu kesini dan..."

 **"BUKAN?! AKU TIDAK MENANYAKAN ITU!"** tiba-tiba Umi meneriaki Alisa dengan suara kalut.

Meskipun dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, namun rasa takut dan getir tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Badannya menjadi merinding seketika melihat Alisa berusaha mendekati dirinya. Tangannya terulur keluar agar mencegah gadis itu semakin dekat kepadanya. Di bola matanya kini dia seperti melihat sosok Alisa saat ini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya yang pernah dia kenal di masa lalu.

 **"AKU TANYA, APA YANG SEDANG KAMU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"**

"A-aku..." jawab Alisa terbata-bata.

"k-keluar kamu dari sini sekarang..." pinta Umi pelan kepada muridnya itu.

"Sen-sei?"

Alisa bisa merasakan tenggorokannya menjadi kering seperti enggan untuk menarik nafas setelah mendengar perkataan gurunya barusan. Dia heran namun dia tahu perasaan apa itu, itu adalah perasaan benci yang terpupuk begitu dalam kepada seseorang. Dia paham sekali perasaan ini karena dia juga pernah menjadi orang seperti itu.

 **"PERGI!"** bentak Umi kembali kepadanya.

Alisa berupaya untuk menyentuh Umi namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan segera berbalik keluar menuju arah pintu dengan berlinangan air mata.

* * *

"Hiks hiks hiks..."

Umi menangis dengan kepala tertunduk di antara kedua kakinya di atas ranjangnya. Hingga pada saat dia mendengar langkah seseorang sedang memasuki ruangan UKS, dengan segera Umi menyeka air matanya dan merapikan selimut tidurnya, berpura-pura tidur seperti semula.

"Heh, Umi-chan? Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Kotori,

"Ehh, Dimana Alisa?"

"A-aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang..." jawab Umi.

"Hmm, Begitu yah... Bagus deh." ucap Kotori dengan perasaan lega.

"Kau tahu, kamu sudah sepatutnya merasa senang memiliki murid seperti dia. Anak itu begitu mencemaskanmu, saat dia mengetahui bahwa kamu jatuh pingsan dan sedang berbaring di UKS, dia langsung segera menuju kesini dan terus menjagamu hingga jam segini."

Umi memandang ke arah jendela luar dan mendapati langit telah berubah menjadi gelap, dia lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia mengetahui bahwa..

"HEH! Jam 8 malam. Jangan-jangan..."

"Iya, anak itu sudah ada disini selama 6 jam tanpa sedetikpun meninggalkanmu..." jawab Kotori.

.

Chapter 5: end

.

*lit japan: Masaka: No Way!, Nggak mungkin!, Mosok ahh!


	7. Time 6: Connect To The Past

**Time 6: Connect To The Past**

 _._

Langit sudah semakin gelap, selain cahaya bulan dan sinar terang lampu jalanan tidak ada lagi sumber penerangan lainnya saat ini. Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan pagar sekolah yang telah terkunci rapat sekarang. Secara resmi aku adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Jam mekanik di tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Pakaianku yang lusuh dan rambut acak-acakan tidak terlalu kupikirkan apalagi setelah semua peristiwa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Aku ngantuk, aku hanya ingin segera sampai ke apartemen kosanku, aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk makan, makan?!

 _"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia sudah makan malam."_

Diriku kembali terpaku ketika mengingat lagi perkataan Kotori sebelumnya. Aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang fatal sebagai seorang guru. Ada apa denganku sebetulnya? Mengapa aku menjadi emosional sekarang? Bahkan, setelah semua perbuatan yang dia lakukan kepadaku ketika aku pingsan, dia menjagaku selama ini, namun bukannya aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, aku malah mengusirnya dengan perbuatan yang kejam.

Malam ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur meskipun mataku belum kantuk. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Aku benci hari ini. Aku mau melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini! Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Aku benci diriku saat ini. Raut wajahnya yang panik ketika aku mengusirnya sama sekali tidak dapat hilang dalam bekas ingatanku. Aku...

Maafkan aku, Alisa.

Sudah satu minggu sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, tubuhku sudah sehat sekarang namun semenjak kejadian itu aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat Alisa datang lagi ke sekolah. Aku khawatir dan beberapa kali mendatangi rumahnya namun rumah itu begitu sepi seperti ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak pulang ke rumah hari itu? apakah mungkin dia pergi ke tempat asing lalu... tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal buruk yang bisa terjadi kepadanya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya itu adalah ketika dia sedang menangis. Aku tahu dia pasti kecewa kepadaku. Tidak, dia pasti benci kepadaku. Sementara aku masih belum mengetahui keberadaannya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang di meja UKS, berharap dia muncul tiba-tiba disana meskipun aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ah, Alisa mohon maafkan aku.

Mengenai rumahnya. Itu adalah rumah kelas menengah yang umum ada di jepang, tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki dua lantai. Ada satu garasi kecil yang cukup untuk menyimpan satu mobil mini van. Aku yakin kamar Alisa ada di lantai dua karena ketika pertama kali aku kesana dari sudut itulah aku sempat melihat sosok seseorang sedang memandangiku dari luar pintu. Aku ingat saat pertama kali datang kesini, dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia memang hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah ini. Ayah, Ibu dan Neneknya tinggal di Rusia, sedangkan dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya di Jepang namun kakaknya saat ini sedang sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Aku jadi heran kenapa dia sekolah disini? Mengapa tidak tinggal di Rusia saja? Tapi lebih dari itu, jadi aku harus berbuat apa sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini.

Ummm, Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu...

Aha, Telepon wali murid!

Aku yang teringat itu menjadi bersemangat untuk bergegas menemukannya secepat mungkin. Lebih dari itu, aku cuma ingin segera menemukannya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku benar-benar berharap hubungan kita akan normal seperti dulu, seorang guru dan murid. Begitulah aku bergegas mencari berkas data tentang Alisa di arsip kesiswaan yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun aku segera menerobos ruangan itu dan mencarinya di lemari arsip siswa dan disanalah aku membuka arsipnya, aku menemukannya. Arsip atas nama Alisa Ayase telah berada di dalam genggamanku. Aku begitu takut untuk membuka arsip itu namun aku harus melakukannya, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa memang benar nama wali Alisa memang terdaftar atas nama kakaknya, Eli Ayase, senpai-ku. Dengan tangan gemetaran aku menekan setiap tombol telepon itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi dia.

 _"Tuttt... Tuttt... Tutt..."_

Aku mendengar nada sambung telepon itu berbunyi

Sempat terlintas di pikiranku, mengapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan ini? Maksudku, aku ini kan cuma seorang guru olah raga sekolah biasa, aku juga bukan guru wali kelasnya, tapi...

Aku merasa bahwa aku juga merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya.

Karena itulah...

 _"Halo..."_

Terdengar suara seorang wanita muda yang anggun dari seberang ganggang telepon itu. Aku menelan ludah sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab suara telepon itu.

"Ha-a-lo..."

 _"Ya, Dengan siapa saya berbicara? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Aku mengenal suara itu, Suara wanita itu tidak berubah sama sekali di dalam benakku, suara yang berhasil membangkitkan kenangan lamaku. Aku hanya bisa terpana dan berdiri terpaku beberapa saat ketika mendengarnya hingga membuatku lupa dengan maksud utamaku untuk meneleponnya.

"Nnnn... nnnn..."

 _"Aku tutup yah?..."_

 **"T-TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"**

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktumu, nyonya."

"Namaku adalah Sonoda, guru sekolah di SMA Otonokizaka. Aku ingin memastikan apakah benar saat ini saya sedang berbicara dengan Eli Ayase, wali dari Alisa Ayase, murid kelas dua?" tanyaku sambil menelan ludah.

 _"B-Benar, S—Sonoda-sensei...Maaf, Maaf!"_

 _"Saya benar-benar mohon maaf apabila adik saya telah merepotkan anda. Apakah dia sedang berbuat ulah lagi sekarang?!"_

Suara di seberang telepon itu terdengar panik. Dia khawatir dengan adiknya? Atau itu karena Alisa sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan perbuatan nakal semacam ini? Sejenak aku hanya bisa terhenyak ketika mendengar itu. setiap ucapannya bak nostalgia bagiku sehingga membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menarik nafas namun pada akhirnya aku kembali memulai pembicaraan lagi dengannya.

"K-Kalau begitu, saya akan langsung saja memberitahukan kepada anda apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Alisa. Ayase-san, sebetulnya sesuatu sedang terjadi kepada Alisa sekarang."

 _"APAA?!"_ jawab Eli dengan suara panik.

"Dia sudah 1 minggu ini tidak datang ke sekolah dan ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, rumah itu tampak sepi dan kosong, aku tidak yakin dia penah pulang ke rumah. Karena itu, apakah mungkin anda mengetahui tempat lain yang sering dikunjungi olehnya?" tanyaku sambil menguatkan hati.

 _"Cihh, Jadi anak itu bolos lagi yah? Umm... mungkin dia ada di tempat itu! Seharusnya dia ada disana! Sebentar, aku akan memberikan alamatnya kepada anda. Dia seringkali pergi ke sana apabila mengalami sesuatu yang buruk."_

"T-terima kasih..." jawabku singkat.

Dia lalu memberitahukan kepadaku sebuah alamat jalan di sekitar area Akihabara.

 _"Saya mohon maaf karena saat ini telah merepotkanmu, Sensei."_

 _"Aku sadar, seharusnya ini menjadi tugasku untuk lebih fokus memperhatikan dia, sayang sekali masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di luar kota selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku... Aku tidak sanggup menyayangi dia"_ kata Eli dengan suara meratap.

 _"Aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Semenjak nenek jadi sakit-sakitan, ibu kami tinggal di Rusia untuk menjaga nenek disana untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis yang terbaik. Karena itulah Alisa tinggal bersamaku sekarang."_

 _"Oleh karena itu kami tinggal berdua saja di Jepang. Sebenarnya akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas kehidupan adikku akan tetapi karena beban pekerjaanku ini aku malah jadi tidak pernah berada disisinya, aku meninggalkannya kesepian sendirian di rumah. Aku... Aku ini memang kakak yang payah yah?!"_

 _"Ah, maaf, aku jadi ngomong ngalor-ngidul seperti ini."_ katanya seperti orang yang sedang menyeka air matanya.

"TIDAK! Eli-sen..."

Aku tidak mau melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Emm... Kamu tidak boleh mengatakan itu!. Kamu sama tidak salah apa-apa di dalam kejadian ini. A-akulah penyebab Alisa tidak mau lagi datang ke sekolah! Itu karena aku telah membentak dia seminggu yang lalu. Oleh karena itu aku sendirilah yang akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sendiri."

 _"What?!"_

 _"Tunggu sebentar, Sonoda Sensei, siapa namamu tadi?"_ Tanyanya.

"Maaf, Saya mohon maaf sudah merepotkanmu saat ini. Saya akan pergi untuk menjemputnya sekarang. Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya!" kataku menutup percakapan itu.

 _"Ehh, Ehh... Tunggu sebentar! Sonoda-san... Sonoda UMI?! Kamu itu Umi, kan?!-"_

 _"cklikk..."_

Aku menutup ganggang telepon itu dengan hati yang berdegup kencang dan keringat yang bercucuran deras membasahi mukaku. Hari ini aku sedang berurusan dengan sesuatu yang besar. Aku berhadapan dengan monster masa laluku. Aku lega namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika aku menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Kotori telah berada disana sekarang. Ups, meskipun dia adalah temanku namun aku telah melakukan suatu hal yang diluar wewenangku sebagai seorang guru sekolah.

* * *

."Hmm, Umi-chan?! Tumben kamu ada di kantorku?" tegur Kotori dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu... Maaf, Kotori-san, aku harus segera pergi untuk mencari Alisa sekarang!"

Pada waktu itu Umi tanpa berusaha menjelaskan kelakuannya barusan kepada Umi langsung berlari kencang melewatinya utnuk meninggalkan ruangan kantor kepala sekolah sambil memegang secarik kertas catatan di tangannya. Melihat gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu Kotori hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menuju ke arah meja kerjanya dan mendapati arsip-arsip data siswa yang berantakan di atas mejanya. Namun wanita itu bukannya marah malah tersenyum kecil saat menatap satu folder yang terbuka,

"Ohh, jadi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya juga yah?"

"Kringg... Kringg... Kringgg... Kringg..."

Sang guru kepala sekolah itu mengangkat teleponnya dengan penuh wibawa namun dia dikejutkan dengan suara balasan dari sang penelpon.

"Halo, Kepala Sekolah SMA Otonokizaka disini.."

 _"UMI-CHAN...! Kamu Umi kan?!"_

"Huh?! Umi?!" tanya balik Kotori bingung dengan mulut menganga lebar.

* * *

 **Di Persimpangan Jalan, Distrik Akihabara.**

"Kalau tidak salah alamat ini ada disekitar sini..."

"Heh, tempat ini kan?"

 **"R-Rainbow Cafe?!"**

Umi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat turun dari Taxi dan menatap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi didepannya, tempat alamat jalan yang diberikan oleh Eli sebelumnya. Kenangan buruk atas kejadian yang dialaminya seminggu lalu kembali teringat di kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga kafe ini adalah tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Alisa karena itulah Umi yakin jika Alisa pasti berada disana. Dia lalu bergegas mendatangi tempat itu dengan langkah ragu-ragu namun belum sempat dia mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba keluar dua orang _Security_ berbadan tegap dan besar untuk menemuinya.

"Selamat pagi, maaf nyonya kami sedang tutup sekarang. Silahkan anda pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang" kata salah seorang _Security Guard_ itu tanpa basas-basi namun tetap sopan kepada Umi.

"Tidak, aku saat ini sedang mencari muridku!"

Umi menjawabnya dengan suara tinggi sambil berusaha memaksa menerobos kedua orang tersebut namun bagaimanapun kerasnya usaha Umi untuk menerobos mereka, dia tetap tidak berhasil melalui hadangan 2 orang penjaga kafe tersebut.

 **"Alisa! Alisa-chan! Kamu bisa mendengarku kan? Keluarlah!"**

Umi berteriak dengan suara lantang ke arah dalam bangunan kafe tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, Umi bisa melihat sendiri bahwa ruangan dalam kafe itu memang kosong dan gelap, sepertinya memang tidak ada pengunjung yang tersisa di tempat itu.

 **"ALISA!"**

Lagi-lagi Umi berteriak keras tanpa henti-hentinya sementara para guard tidak henti berusaha menahan langkahnya dan mulai membentaknya namun tidak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam kafe yang membuat Umi menghentikan aksinya. Perlahan-lahan dari arah depan pintu keluar seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang terurai, berpakaian yukata rapi sambil memegang pipa rokok kayu di tangan kanannya.

"Huh? Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?", tanyanya.

Dengan sigap kedua security guard itu membungkukan kepalanya kepada wanita itu, sang pemilik Rainbow Cafe.

"Maaf Madam, Ada tamu yang memaksa masuk." jawab sang security yang masih memegang badan Umi.

"Hmmm, Lepaskan dia." perintah Madam.

"Tapi madam?!" protes security lainnya.

 **"LEPASKAN DIA!"** bentak wanita muda itu.

"B-baiklah, aku mengerti..." jawab mereka gemetaran sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Umi.

"Hmm... Jadi, kamu yah yang bernama Umi itu?" tanya Madam kepadanya.

"Ehh, bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?!" kata Umi kebingungan melihat wanita asing yang baru dilihatnya.

"Anak itu sering bercerita tentangmu."

"Siapa?" tanya Umi balik.

"Geezzz, Kau ini bodoh yah?" kata Madam tersebut agak kesal.

"Yah siapa lagi?! Jelas si anak bodoh itu, maksudku si Alisa."

"J-Jadi dia benar-benar ada disini, kan?! Di-Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Umi dengan suara kalut namun antusias dan senang.

"Tenang, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya namun pertama-tama bisakah aku minta kamu untuk mengendalikan dirimu dulu." jawabnya datar.

"Ingat, Jika kamu berani berbuat onar di dalam cafe ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan tangan atau kakimu!." lanjutnya dengan pandangan mata tajam.

Nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa dia akan sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu apabila melanggar perjanjiannya. Umi yang sedikit terkejut mendengar itu lalu mengambil nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga sikapku."

Madam lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan cafe untuk membawakan secarik kertas formulir dan menyuruh Umi untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya. Ini adalah prosedur umum untuk tamu bukan member untuk masuk ke dalam cafe ini, katanya. Umi juga diharuskan membayar 2.000 yen untuk sekali masuk.

 **"Rain" & "Bow",** kalian berdua tolong antarkan nyonya ini ke kamar itu." perintah Madam kepada kedua penjaganya.

"Baik Madam..."

Mereka kemudian membawa Umi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyusuri tangga atas hingga sampai ke lantai 3. Di lantai ini terdapat banyak ruangan kamar, sepertinya tempat ini memang digunakan sebagai hotel penginapan juga – di tempat yang seharusnya cuma sekedar kafe khusus... err... gay?!.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai, Nyonya..."

Mereka bertiga kini membawaku di depan sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci cadangan yang telah diberikan oleh Madam sebelumnya..

"A—ALISA!" teriakku yang terkejut ketika mendapati Alisa sedang berbaring di lantai sambil memegang sebuah gelas yang telah tumpah seluruh isinya. Hawa alkohol tercium tajam dari hidungku saat memasuki kamar itu.

"Tenang saja, dia cuma tidur aja kok."

"A-Apa... Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan kepadanya di tempat ini?! K-kenapa mulutnya bau alkohol?" tanyaku panik kepada mereka berdua sambil merangkul Alisa. sebagai seorang guru naluriku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang salah untuk anak di bawah umur.

"Yah, apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan disini? Selama satu minggu ini kerjaan dia disini cuma mabuk-mabukan saja." jawab mereka santai dan saling mentertawakan satu sama lain.

" _Maaaan._ , Anak itu minumnya banyak sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat ada cewek yang begitu kuat minum Beer seharian, dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan sampai 5 botol dalam 1 malam. Dasar Rusialan, tapi aku salut."

Mereka berdua sedang memuji tingkah Alisa. kedua lelaki tegap dan besar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menceritakan bagaimana tingkah Alisa saat berada di kafe ini. sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku puji bahkan aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar itu sama sekali.

"Kalian...! Kurang ajar!" teriakku yang jijik mendengar cemoohan mereka.

Dengan cepat aku segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk menghajar mereka. Namun belum sempat tanganku mendarat ke pipi mereka, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah dorongan keras kepada perutku. Madam telah memberikanku pukulan telak. "BRUKK...!"

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan membuat keributan disini?!" protes Madam kesal.

"M-Maaf..." jawabku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Madam sambil menghela nafas panjang sambil memberikan tanda dengan tangan kirinya kepada kedua security itu untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Huft, Di meja sana, ada _Bill_. Pastikan anak itu membayarnya sampai lunas sebelum pulang."

"Aku tinggal kalian berdua di kamar ini, kamu silahkan sepuasnya berada disini sampai dia benar-benar sadar _. Enjoy your time!"_ kata Madam dengan suara datar sebelum pada akhirnya menutup pintu yang segera terkunci otomatis dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"H-Hei... Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!" tanyaku panik.

"Emmm... Emmm..."

Terdengar suara gumam dari Alisa yang setengah sadar di belakangku. Aku segera mendekati dirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang agar dia bisa tidur dengan benar.

"Alisa?!" kataku sambil mengusap dahinya.

Aku lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan mencoba meminumkannya kepada Alisa secara perlahan-lahan. Awalnya, dia tersedak, lalu aku membenarkan posisi mulutnya agar menghadap ke atas dan meminumkannya dari samping. Dia bisa meminumnya sekarang. Matanya mulai merespon suaraku dan mulai terbuka.

"Huh?! Sonoda-sensei... Selamat datang..." ujar Alisa yang masih setengah sadar memandangi diriku.

"Huh, Sensei?!"

"Ahh, Mana mungkin? Tehehe... Ini pasti cuma mimpi kan?"

"Hiks...! (cegukan) Hiks...! Ahahahaha...", kata Alisa sambil memegang pipiku.

"Mana mungkin Sensei-ku mau datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil terus menyentuh pipiku. Namun tiba-tiba Alisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan mulai memelukku erat. Awalnya, aku tidak memiliki pemikiran buruk apapun tentang dia, aku kira wajar apabila seorang murid memeluk gurunya, oleh karena itu aku juga turut memeluknya dengan erat.

Namun tanpa aku sangka dirinya tiba-tiba meraba-raba punggungku dengan lembut dan terus naik ke atas menuju pundakku, aku bisa merasakan jemari lentiknya mulai menggerayangi pundakku dengan bebasnya.

Terkejut oleh perlakuan itu, aku hanya bisa diam terpaku menerima itu semua. Keputusan yang benar-benar salah, kesempatan ini malah digunakan oeh Alisa untuk mencondongkan mukanya semakin rapat mendekati wajahku sambil berbisik,

"Sensei, aku mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu, tanpa aku sadari, mataku dan mulutku ternganga lebar menatapi dirinya, dan pipiku menjadi merah padam serta tubuhku menjadi kaku tidak berdaya oleh karena dia.

.

Chapter 6: End


	8. Time 6,5: Connect To The Past (Ext Ver)

**Time 6.1: Connect To The Past (Extended Story)**

.

 **Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, bagaikan nyala api korek di atas sekam jerami, percikan itu kemudian berubah menjadi kobaran api yang sangat dahsyat.**

.

"Mhhmmmm... Mmhhmmm... Stop Alisa!... Stop!"

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis cilik itu namun dia malah memelukku dengan semakin erat dan begitu bernafsu untuk mencium bibirku. Dia berhasil menarik badanku ke arahnya dalam satu tarikan dan mendorong tubuhku rebah di kasurnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia lalu berdiri di atas tubuhku tanpa sedikitpun memberikanku celah untuk menggerakkan kakiku.

Aku berusaha untuk melawannya namun entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kuasa untuk lepas dari cumbuan bibirnya. Aku bingung hingga membuatku tidak berdaya selain menutup mata.

Sesaat dia sempat menghentikan ciumannya.

Aku pikir dia kelelahan atau tidak akan berbuat demikian lagi. Namun ketika itu saat aku mencoba membuka mata, aku melihat bahwa dia sedang menangis namun itu bukanlah tangisan penyesalan malah dia tersenyum puas.

Alisa memandangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan aku yang seperti terhipnotis olehnya juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Gadis cilik itu berkata:

"Umi-chan, aku tahu aku kamu membenciku. Jika aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu di dunia nyata, setidaknya untuk saat ini, ijinkan satu kali ini saja untuk aku bisa memilikimu di dalam mimpi ini!"

"M-Mimpi?"

"T-Tunggu sebentar, Alisa... Kau salah sangka?!"

Aku menyangkalnya namun dia tidak mau mendengarkanku.

"...Itu saja, Aku sudah senang kok..."

"Aku cinta kamu, Sungguh mencintaimu!" bisik Alisa dengan lembut sambil meraba kedua payudaraku.

Dengan penuh semangat dia melepaskan setiap kancing bajuku, dan menyelipkan jemari tangannya melewati _Bra_ -ku dan langsung menyentuh putingku.

"Kyaaa... Jangan sentuh itu!" teriakku panik saat menyadari bahwa Alisa sudah menggerayangi tubuhku.

"Buah dadamu bagus sensei. Putih dan Lembut, Apalagi yang ini... Warnanya pink!"

Alisa memujiku dengan begitu mesum, dia sudah semakin kehilangan akalnya sekarang. Saat ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Sambil terus menggerapai payudara sebelah kiriku, tangan kanannya masuk semakin dalam ke balik punggungku untuk mencari pengait BH-ku. Tanpa merasa kesusahan Alisa berhasil menemukan itu dan langsung membukanya dengan sekali percobaan, dengan senyuman penuh nafsu dia memandangi wajahku dan menarik BH-ku dari kulit payudaraku. Kini kedua payudaraku berukuran 34-C itu berhasil terekspose sepenuhnya di depan matanya.

*isssshhhh... issshhh... aahhh... aahhh...*

"Su-Sudah! Sudah cukuuupp! Tolong hentikan ini Alisa... Tolong, Jangan lihat!" teriakku yang mulai serak bercampur dengan tangisanku.

"S-Sensei janji, sensei akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu menghentikan tindakkanmu ini sekarang!" kataku yang mulai ngeri dengan perlakuannya.

Aku sadar kalau ini terus dilakukan maka aku akan...

"NOO! Jangan digigit!"

Alisa menampik segala perkataanku yang berupaya untuk menghentikan tindakkannya. Dia bahkan semakin agresif untuk menghisap putingku kuat-kuat.

*kyaaaa... aaahhh... aaaahhhh... aaahhh...*

Ohh tidak! Aku saat ini sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku lagi, desahan suara aneh mulai keluar dari kerongkonganku.

*aaahhh... ahhhh... ahhh...*

Dengan cepat namun lembut dia segera menyambar pakaianku yang masih melekat di tubuh atasku sehingga saat ini aku benar-benar bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Puas melihat itu, dia juga mulai melepaskan kimono, satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat di badannya.

"Kyaaaaaa..."

Aku berteriak terkejut saat melihat dirinya telah telanjang bulat.

Aku bisa melihat sepasang buah dada mungil berwarna putih yang terpampang jelas menghiasi dadanya dengan indahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia kembali menyambar bibirku dan menciumku dengan ganasnya.

*Ummmcchh... Chuu... mmuuuaaahhh...*

"Muuaahh... A-Alisa, hentikan ini kalau tidak..." kataku yang mulai kepayahan dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya yang terus menyosor bibirku.

"mmhh?" tanyanya linglung.

"...aku tidak akan dapat mengendalikan diriku lagi..." kataku pelan sambil membuang muka.

Namun bukannya sadar, dia malah tersenyum lebar melihat itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Sensei, kamu itu lucu... Walaupun kamu itu wanita dewasa, tapi sifatmu begitu polos seperti anak remaja. Aku belum pernah menjumpai tipe wanita sepertimu ini di dunia." rayunya sambil membelai rambutku.

"nnngggghhh..."

Aku mengeluarkan suara aneh sewaktu dia kembali menyentuh tubuhku. Saat ini aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku menjadi semakin panas, pipiku menjadi merah padam, dan nafas yang keluar tidak beraturan. Tanpa aku sadari gejolak nafsu mulai menguasai diriku.

"Kamu juga adalah wanita yang baik, jujur dan terbuka kepada siapapun. Aku yakin kamu pasti sudah punya pacar saat ini." katanya dengan suara muram.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, sensei!"

"Tolong, Ijinkan aku untuk memilkimu juga!"

"Kyaaa, tidak, kamu salah Alisa!"

"Uuggghhh..."

Tangannya semakin aktif meraba pinggulku dan meraba setiap inci bagian atas kulitku yang terpampang bebas. Tidak lupa dia juga terus menciumku lebih liar, dia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku lebih intens sekarang.

"Bibirmu manis sekali sensei..."

"Alisa, kamu mabuk!"

Aku berteriak dengan putus asa kepadanya. Mendengar itu Alisa mendadak menghentikan aksinya sambil memandang wajahku dengan tatapan kosong.

"A-Apa kamu bilang, sensei?!"

"A-Aku mabuk... (hiks)... Iya, benar... Aku memang sedang mabuk, Sensei!"

"Mabuk cinta... hahahaha..."

Ucapnya yang sudah kehilangan akal.

Aku benar-benar bodoh mengharapkan dia untuk bisa berhenti dengan cuma bermodalkan perkataan saja.

Kenapa anak ini begitu kuat? Padahal dia cuma anak umur 17 tahun, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman tangannya, kenapa tenaganya begitu kuat menindih tubuhku!... Oh tidak, dia mulai menjamah pahaku...!

"Alisa, jaga tanganmu itu!" pekikku saat merasakan ada tangan yang menjamah bagian tersakral dari tubuhku. Dengan cepat dia segera melucuti celana panjang, dan celana dalamku.

"Umi-sensei, kamu basah... Kamu juga menikmatinya kan?!" tanyanya liar sambil mengusap permukaan luar dari vaginaku.

Jemari mungil itu dengan bebasnya mengelilingi lipatan kulit labia mayorku, bagaikan sedang mengais madu dari sarang lebah, dia begitu bersemangat mengumpulkan cairan nektar cinta yang membasahi vaginaku.

"Ngggaakkkk...!" teriakku menyangkal semua rangsangan ini. Aku menolak untuk jatuh oleh karena perlakuan muridku sendiri. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan rangsangan yang semakin memuncak dan menaikkan libido tubuhku.

"Berhentilah menipu dirimu sendiri sensei! Aku ini serius! Aku benar-benar serius mencintaimu~~!" teriaknya dengan tatapan mata serius memegang kedua pundakku.

"Kalau kamu tidak percaya. Sekarang sentuhlah dadaku ini!" pintanya sambil mengarahkan tangan kananku tepat ke dadanya.

"Yah, kan?!"

"Kamu bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat ini kan?"

Dia bahkan menuntun tanganku dan menggesernya tepat kepada belahan kiri buah dadanya. Aku begitu terkejut dengan tindakan nekatnya itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki sisi liar seperti ini. Entah dari mana dia bisa belajar seks seperti ini. Pipinya memerah... Apakah anak ini betul-betul serius dengan perkataannya?!. Kulitnya lembut dan halus... dan Kenyal.

Ehh, tidak-tidak!... Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini! Aku ini seorang guru, aku tidak boleh terangsang oleh muridku sendiri. Etika! Yah, aku adalah seorang guru sekolah... Aku harus menyadarkan tingkahnya yang tidak terpuji ini!

"Sensei..."

*chuu~~~*

Kembali dia menyambar bibirku.

"Kyaaaaa~~~!"

Serangan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba itu tidak berhasil aku antisipasi. Aku... aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku...

*muacchh... muuaaachhhh...*

Persetan dengan jabatan guru! Persetan dengan status murid! Ini salahnya, dia yang membuatku kehilangan kontrol diriku! Aku tidak mau tahu, Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya ini.

Aku memeluknya erat dan membalas juluran lidahnya yang memasuki mulutku dengan penuh nafsu, aku menghisap bibirnya kuat-kuat. Aliran air liur kami saling bercampur dan berpindah ke mulut masing-masing. Aku bisa melihat mata Alisa yang terbelalak lebar menerima perlakuanku, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup mengatasi permainan ciuman french kiss-ku. Banyak air liur dari mulutnya tertumpah menggenangi dagunya.

"S-Sensei, kamu liar...!" katanya dengan senyuman puas, namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia menginginkan hal yang lebih. Tiba-tiba dia menyerang liang vaginaku dengan memasukkan kedua jarinya dan mengocoknya lebih cepat.

Tubuhku dibuat tidak berdaya oleh karena perlakuannya. Aku yang tidak mau kalah dengan dia juga ikut memberikan serangan balasan. Aku segera memasukkan jemari tanganku ke memeknya. Lubang itu begitu sempit sehingga jari tengahku terasa diremas-remas oleh dinding rahimnya. Aku tidak terlalu memaksa tanganku masuk begitu dalam saat sadar bahwa ada dinding tipis yang menghalangi laju masuk tanganku. Aku masih sadar bahwa dia itu perawan.

"kyaaaaa...!"

Aku membalikkan badannya sehingga kini giliran aku yang berada di atasnya. Kami saling berlomba berpacu dalam nafsu untuk meraih puncak klimaks.

"Sensei... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"kyaaaa... A-aku juga!"

"SPLAAASSSHHH...!"

Kami berdua mengakhiri permainan ranjang itu dengan sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Aku yang sudah kehabisan tenaga merebahkan tubuhku di atas tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung yang berdebar kencang di dadanya. Sementara itu aku melihat bahwa wajah Alisa tersenyum puas, sambil kehilangan kesadarannya dan kembali tidur tenang.

.

Chapter 6.1: End


	9. Time 7: From The Past That I Know

**Time 7: From The Past That I Know**

.

Sore itu...

Aku masih belum bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada saat ini. Kami berdua tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang setelah sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Nalarku belum sembuh benar setelah melakukan perbuatan itu.

Aku yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhku di atas dirinya.

Ya, Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung yang berdebar kencang di dalam dadanya.

Saat itu, ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah Alisa yang telah memejamkan matanya, aku melihat bahwa dia sedang tersenyum puas. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat itu seakan hanyut bersama dengan memudarnya kesadarannya di atas kasur dan tidur tenang.

Hingga sampai saat itu, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa semua ini benar-benar terjadi, Ini sama sekali tidak terasa seperti nyata. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku untuk berdiri dan berhasil meninggalkan ranjang dan ketika aku memungut pakaianku yang tercecer di lantai, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di dalam genggamanku, aku memandangi telapak tanganku yang masih basah berlumuran cairan nektar cintanya.

Entahlah... Aku tertunduk kelam, tanganku kaku, tidak dapat bergerak ataupun mengelak dari rasa sakit ini.

Entah perasaan aneh apa ini, setelah melihat itu tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar menghakimiku, perasaan yang begitu kejam sedang menuduh hati nuraniku sekarang. Aku berbalik memandang tubuh molek Alisa yang masih berbaring di atas kasur namun tiba-tiba dia telah membuka matanya sambil memandang diriku dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Ehh... S-Sensei?"

Reaksi itu, dia menanyakan itu dengan penuh rasa terkejut. Sosoknya saat ini seolah-olah benar-benar berbeda dari dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"K-Kenapa sensei ada disini?!"

Dia lalu memandangi tubuhku yang masih telanjang dan turun ke bawah melihat ke arah tubuh putihnya. Mukanya mulai memerah dan kemudian anak itu berteriak.

"Kyaaa... K-Kenapa aku telanjang?! K-Kenapa Sensei juga telanjang?!"

Shock! Tanpa sadar aku mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata itu lalu berubah menjadi tangisan yang membasahi pipiku. Aku yang mendengar pekikan itu tidak mampu berbuat apapun selain duduk bertelut di lantai berusaha menutupi tubuhku yang sudah ternoda ini.

"A-Aku, Aku adalah wanita jahat... A-Aku telah menidurimu... A-Aku tidak layak menjadi seorang guru lagi" kataku dengan penuh rasa penyesalan melanda diriku.

.

-Chapter 6: End-

.

* * *

.

 **Time 7: From The Past That I Know.**

.

Melihat sang guru sedang menangis Alisa segera berlari menghampiri gurunya yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Dengan sigap dia mengambil kain selimut yang ada di ujung ranjang dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi kulit tubuh Umi yang masih telanjang bulat sembari tubuhnya juga masih telanjang bak anak kecil yang baru dilahirkan.

"Tidak, aku masih ingat semua kejadian barusan..." kata Alisa menyesal.

"M-Maaf, Ini semua adalah kesalahanku, sensei..."

"A-Aku cuma tidak menyangka bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi!"

Alisa menatap wajah Umi yang masih tertunduk ke bawah penuh penyesalan dan berkata penuh haru dan sangat menyesal,

"T-Tapi.. Sensei, aku mencintaimu!"

Mendengar pengakuan Alisa tersebut, Umi terkejut dan terhenyak sambil menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sehingga membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan unek-unek yang sedari tadi telah dipendamnya. Perasaan amarah yang berusaha dia tahan semenjak semula, sejak saat dia memasuki ruangan ini.

 **"CINTA?!... MEMANGNYA KAMU TAHU APA TENTANG ITU?!"** bentak Umi.

 **"ALISA, APA YANG SAAT INI KAMU RASAKAN ITU TIDAK LEBIH DARI ILUSI KASIH SAJA. APAKAH KAMU TIDAK MENYADARINYA BAHKAN SEMUA TINDAKANMU TADI BARUSAN HANYA MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA APA YANG KAMU SEBUT CINTAMU ITU BUKANLAH SESUATU YANG MURNI! KAMU CUMA DILIPUTI OLEH HAWA NAFSU MASA MUDAMU SAJA!."**

"T-Tapi... Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!" bela Alisa.

 **"KAMU ITU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG CINTA!"**

Bentak Umi lebih keras lagi sebelum akhirnya dia bisa tenang. Sang muridpun diam menunduk mendengar bantahan gurunya tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima balik perasaan cintamu itu, Alisa. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak awal hubungan kita ini adalah guru dan murid." kata Umi dengan bibir bergetar menolak perasaannya,detak jantungnya masih belum normal ketika dia berdiri memungut pakaiannya yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu... Maafkan aku, sensei..."

"Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku ini.." kata Alisa pelan. "Maaf..."

"Tapi meskipun begitu..."

 **"...AKU TETAP TIDAK AKAN MEMBUANG PERASAAN INI! AKU TAHU PERASAANKU INI NYATA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN CINTA INI BEGITU SAJA!"**

"A-Alisa?!" ujar Umi terkejut membalik badan melihat dia sedang menangis.

Umi yang telah selesai memakai pakainnya kini telah berada di ujung pintu untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu, namun setelah mendengar teriak Alisa barusan, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik memandangi dia dengan tatapan tajam.

"Gezz... Apa-apaan itu?!" (tertawa sinis dan bergetar)

 **"KALAU BEGITU, KAMU MEMANG ORANG YANG EGOIS, ALISA?!"** Teriak Umi.

"T-T... Tapi..!"

"Baiklah, sebelum aku pergi... Aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah cerita... Bagaimanapun juga, kamu berhak tahu tentang kisah ini."

* * *

Ini adalah cerita yang teradi pada 7 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Persis seperti keadaanmu saat ini, Pada saat itu aku juga pernah bertingkah bodoh dan merasakan jatuh cinta terhadap kakak kelasku... Kepadanya,

Dia yang selalu bersinar di mataku, orang yang selalu baik dan selalu ada untukku di setiap waktu...

* * *

 **7 Tahun yang lalu.**

.

 **Ruang OSIS**

Ruangan sederhana itu tampak lebih sibuk daripada biasanya. Disamping kiri dan kanan ruangan itu terlihat tumpukkan kardus karton dan lembaran dokumen yang ditata rapi untuk dikeluarkan dari tempat itu. Tiga siswi kelas dua dan dua siswi kelas tiga sedang berada disana.

"Ugh, Umi-chan.. Bisa tolong bawakan ini?" pinta sang gadis berambut pirang kepada Umi.

"Haik! Serahkan saja kepadaku, Eli-senpai..." jawabnya antusia sambil mengangkat kardus terakhir yang masih tersisa di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi, apakah sudah itu semua barang-barang peninggalan kalian di ruang OSIS ini?" tanya Honoka sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Yah, Cuma itu saja. Terima kasih, Honoka!" jawab Eli.

"Oleh karena sejak kelas satu kita berdua telah menjadi anggota OSIS hingga saat ini, jadinya ruangan ini serasa kamar pribadi kedua kita... Hehehe..." kata Nozomi tersenyum miris.

"...dan karena sekarang jabatan OSIS telah beralih kepada kalian bertiga, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja keras mulai dari sekarang." lanjut Eli memberi wejangan

"Mohon bantuannya..." seru tiga siswi kelas dua yang menggantikan jabatan OSIS Eli dan Nozomi secara serempak sambil membungukkan kepala memberi hormat kepada kakak kelasnya yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas jabat OSIS mereka. Ketiga anak kelas dua yang berada disana adalah Honoka sebagai ketua OSIS, Umi dan Kotori sebagai wakil ketua OSIS

 **"M-MOHON BANTUANNYA...!"** teriak Umi paling akhir dengan keras mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Ehh, hehehehe..." kedua gadis kelas tiga itu menjadi canggung atas tindakan Umi barusan.

"Aku tahu kok..." jawab Eli singkat sambil mengelus rambut lurus Umi. "Umi-chan."

Siang itu, Acara serah terima jabatan OSIS berakhir dengan sukses. Kini ruangan OSIS itu tampak menjadi lowong karena banyak barang-barang yang sudah dikemas rapi. Satu per satu gadis disana juga mulai meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, senangnya bisa jadi murid biasa... Akhirnya kita bisa pulang cepat tanpa perlu capek-capek mengerjakan tugas sekolah lagi, deh!" seru Nozomi sambil pergi keluar dari ruangan terlebih dahulu bersama Honoka dan Kotori. Sementara itu Eli yang ada di ruangan masih sibuk mengelap meja untuk terakhir kalinya dan Umi yang berada di depan pintu hanya bisa memandanginya dengan penuh kagum. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, setidaknya sebelum Eli benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

"..."

"Umm... Eli-senpai, bisa minta waktu sebentar..." bisik Umi kepada gadis keturunan rusia itu sebelum mereka berdua keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"A-A... Ada apa Umi?!" tanya Eli bingung.

"Tolong ambil ini!" kata Umi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat berwarna biru muda.

"Ehh...?"

Sesudah Umi menyerahkan itu, dia lalu membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara itu di perjalanan koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, Eli terus mengamati amplop surat pemberian Umi tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya di pikirannya. Di bawah tangga yang sepi itu pada akhirnya dia menetapkan hati memutuskan untuk membuka amplop tersebut. Namun...

"Heeh... Surat cinta yah?" tanya Nozomi yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan dirinya.

"N-Nozomi...! A-Apaan sih?! Ehh, G-Gak... Gak mungkin lah Umi melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Heh, dari Umi-chan yah?! Ihi, akhirnya anak itu ada kemajuannya juga."  
"S-Sudah kubilang kan? Umi gak mungkin melakukan itu!" bantah Eli dengan muka memerah.

"Hmmm... Kamu yakin?" sindir Nozomi sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah surat tersebut.

"Ennn... Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu nanti aku pulang duluan yah. Byee..."

Nozomi lalu pergi meninggalkan Eli dan surat ditangannya begitu saja dengan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Dia melangkah bak kesatria yang menang perang, sebetulnya dia juga penasaran dengan surat itu namun dia yakin dengan isi surat itu sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Eli sambil menghela nafas panjang berusaha tidak memikirkan perkataan Nozomi, namun setelah mendengarkan itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin keras saat membuka lipatan lembaran surat itu. isinya singkat,

* * *

 ** _"Tolong temui aku di taman belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang sekolah – Umi."_**

* * *

 **Di Ruang Kelas 2**

"Jadi, Umi-chan. Kamu beneran bakalan melakukan itu?" tanya Kotori.

"A-Aku... I-Iya... T-Tapi... A-Aku takut!" jawab Umi gugup.

"A-A.. Apa aku batalkan saja yah?!"

Umi sambil memainkan jemari tangan yang dilipatnya mengatakan itu namun Kotori yang mendengar itu malah menjadi heran dan tanpa sadar dia menggebrak meja Umi.

 **"Umi-chan! Sejak kapan kamu jadi pengecut kayak gini!"** ujar Kotori marah.

 **"Kalau itu sudah jadi keputusanmu maka kamu tidak boleh menyerah sekarang!"**

"Ingat, kamu sudah pergi separuh jalan sekarang! Kepalang tanggung kalau kamu berhenti sekarang. Selesaikan misimu itu, Ksatria! Sukses atau mati!" tutup Kotori menyudahi ceramahnya sambil memegang pundak Umi dan menganggukan kepala.

"Sukses atau Mati?... Apanya?!" tanya Honoka yang tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ho-Honoka...?! B-Bukan apa-apa, kok...! Ahahahaha..." kata Umi sambil tertawa gugup. Sementara itu dia menyenderkan kuping Kotori dan berbisik:

"Pssttt... Kotori, jangan beritahu Honoka yah, bisa runyam nih urusannya nanti?"

"O... OK!"

* * *

 **Di taman belakang sekolah**

Langit lembayung sore mewarnai daerah gedung SMA Otonokiza kala usai sekolah. Sementara para murid telah pulang meninggalkan sekolah di balik taman belakang yang juga terdapat air mancur itu telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memunggungi mentari senja.

Di seberang taman terdapat seorang anak gadis lainnya yang terburu-buru menyusulnya dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati mengatur nafasnya. Dia berjalan dari arah samping di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang menghalangi sinar matahari langsung seraya mengamat-amati apakah ada orang lain yang mengikutinya atau orang yang sedang berada di tempat itu. Beruntung suasana taman pada sore hari itu begitu sepi, tidak ada seorangpun di tempat itu selain dia. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat ketika dia sudah memasuki halaman luar dan mendapati bahwa kakak kelasannya telah berdiri disana menanti dirinya. Gadis itu mulai berjalan menyusul murid itu dengan rona wajah memerah tersipu malu. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat ketika dia sudah memasuki halaman luar dan mendapati bahwa kakak kelasannya telah berdiri disana menanti dirinya.

"Ah, Umi-chan. Aku sudah disini sendirian seperti permintaanmu di surat ini." kata Eli yang sudah menunggu Umi disana sedari tadi.

"...Jadi, ada apa ini?"

""Umm, S-Senpai... Tolong terimalah ini!" kata Umi sambil menyerahkan bunga dan coklat yang sejak tadi telah dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"T-T... Terima kasih... Tapi, Apa maksudnya ini Umi-chan?"

"S-Senpai, aku..." kata Umi pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu...!"

"Ehh...?!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pertama kali aku berada sekolah ini."

"Mungkin pada saat itu kamu tidak mengenal aku namun ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu sedang berpidato di depan para murid untuk menyambut siswi baru, aku benar-benar tergugah oleh senyumanmu yang lembut namun tegas. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin terus mengenal dirimu, lalu tanpa sadar aku semakin ingin berada dekat denganmu dan jadi terlibat dengan kegiatan OSIS."

"Senpai, aku masuk ke dalam kegiatan OSIS adalah karena aku ingin bersama denganmu oleh karena itu ketika aku tahu bahwa kamu telah pensiun dari kegiatan OSIS dan akan segera lulus sekolah... A-Aku jadi menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku jika tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku ini... setidaknya satu kali saja."

"Karena itu... A-Aku... M-Mohon... J-Jadilah... P-Pacarku...!"

Eli yang mendengarkan pengakuan cinta Umi hanya bisa berdiri tegap mematung melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang sekujur tubuhnya gemetar di depan matanya. Dia lanjut berkata

"Ohh, M-Maafkan aku sudah mengagetkanmu...! Kamu boleh mengatakan aku ini wanita aneh karena menyukai sesama wanita... Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan isi perasaanku ini lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi menggantung perasaan ini."

"Karena itulah..."

"KARENA ITULAH...!"

"Ummm..." tiba-tiba Eli dengan lembut menyela perkataan Umi.

"Umi-chan, terima kasih."

"Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan cinta itu keluar dari mulutmu. "

"Ehehehe... Aku senang." katanya sambil tersenyum namun sebentar. "Tapi..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Umi yang mendengar itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar karena benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan senpainya.

"Seperti katamu barusan adalah hal yang aneh jika seorang wanita juga menyukai seorang wanita. Di dunia ini, Tuhan sudah menciptakan manusia saling berpasangan antara Adam dan Hawa, laki dan wanita. Oleh karena itulah hubungan antara sesama wanita bukanlah hal yang normal."

"Lagipula, Kehidupan masyarakat kita tidak akan mau mengakui hubungan semacam itu, dan bahkan realitas hidup juga pasti akan mencemooh itu."

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu...!" teriak Umi pasrah.

"Uhm (tersenyum tipis), Aku tahu bahwa kamu masih dalam masa remaja tapi perasaanmu yang saat ini itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Umi-chan, kamu harus belajar untuk bisa membedakan antara cinta sebenarnya dan ilusi kasih."

"Lagipula, kita ini masih anak sekolah.. Kita tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal yang lain selain belajar."

"T-Tapi..." ujar Umi tertahankan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku harap kamu bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu itu, Umi." kata Eli sambil mengembalikan bunga dan coklat yang tadi telah diberikan dan berjalan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Umi sendirian di tempat itu.

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan Umi dan Eli semakin renggang. Keduanya memang tidak menunjukkan itu pada saat mereka berada di sekolah, ataupun pada saat kedua kakak kelas itu sedang membantu kegiatan OSIS mereka. Mereka berdua tetap tersenyum dan bercanda seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Namun bagi Umi, kejadian itu telah mengubah segalanya. Ada sesuatu yang telah hilang, hati yang telah berlubang itu sudah tidak mampu di tambal kembali selain diisi dengan angin kehampaan. Begitu juga untuk Eli...

* * *

 **7 Hari Kemudian, Di Ruangan UKS**

"Humm... Sonoda-san?!" seru Dokter UKS sambil memiringkan kepala saat menjumpai atlit kyudo terbaik sekolah mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan kesehatan sekolah.

"Sensei, aku sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan hari ini." kata Umi dengan wajah pucat, sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hummm, Tumben banget?!" kata Dokter UKS itu sambil mengecek kondisi kesehatan Umi.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh berbaring di ranjang ini. Cobalah untuk beristirahat tidur dan tidak memikirkan apapun, yah?"

"Terima kasih, sensei..."

Tidak lama berselang Umi yang telah berbaring di ranjang dengan ruangan yang ditutup dengan tirai putih lalu tertidur dengan pulas. Hari itu Umi terserang demam karena terlalu banyak di luar saat malam hari karena selalu berjalan tanpa arah untuk menghibur hatinya yang terluka. Setengah jam kemudian datanglah seorang gadis lainnya yang bertugas untuk menjaga tempat UKS pada hari ini.

"Ah kamu, tolong jaga tempat ini sebentar yah? Jam 9 nanti, Sensei akan mengikuti rapat sekolah jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjaga ruangan UKS ini untuk sementara waktu." pinta sang dokter.

"Ah, Disini juga ada seorang anak yang sakit. Jadi, Tolong kamu juga membantu untuk merawat dia yah, Ayase-san."

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian Umi membuka matanya dan merasa bahwa kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sudah terasa lebih membaik namun tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lelah untuk bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Di atas kasur dia hanya bisa merenung dan mengingat kembali berbagai kejadian yang telah di alami selama satu minggu ini. Dan dia teringat dengan peristiwa saat dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Eli dan ditolak. Lalu, tanpa dia sadari ada linangan air mata yang turun menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Ehh... Sensei?" pinta Umi terkejut saat melihat sosok seseorang wanita berbadan tinggi sedang berdiri di depan ranjangnya.

Meskipun dia menyebut sosok itu sebagai sensei, sesungguhnya dia tidak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa wanita yang ada di depan ranjangnya karena terhalang oleh tirai putih. Umi berpikir bahwa wanita yang berdiri di depan dia saat ini pasti adalah dokter UKS oleh karena hanya ada guru itu saja yang berada di ruangan ini sepanjang waktu.

"Hmmm... Kamu sudah baikan?" tanya suara wanita tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Tapi aku masih merasa pusing." jawab Umi.

"Kamu terkena demam yang cukup tinggi tadi... Di atas mejamu sudah aku taruh obat dan roti. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk meminum obat itu setelah memakan rotinya."

"Terima kasih."

"Umm, Sensei.. Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Umi dengan suara serak.

"A-Ada apa?!" tanya wanita itu ragu.

"Selama ini aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri, semenjak TK hingga SMA, aku bahkan hanya berteman dengan Honoka dan Kotori saja. Aku, Aku belum pernah mengenal anak laki-laki seumur hidupku selain ayahku di rumah."

"Umm, Sensei... Apakah menurutmu perasaan cinta itu hanya berlaku untuk wanita dan pria saja kah? Apakah salah memangnya jika seorang wanita jatuh cinta dengan sesama wanita?"

"I-I... Itu..." wanita itu tidak jadi menjawab.

"Guhh... (menghela nafas) Dunia ini egois yah?! Seperti tidak menyediakan kesempatan bagi insan manusia lainnya..." lanjut Umi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sensei, Apakah aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati itu?"

"Umm... Kalau itu Umi, kamu pasti bisa merasakan itu suatu hari nanti." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mmhh... Terima kasih, Sensei." kata Umi sembari memejamkan mata dan kembali tertidur lelap.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, sang "sensei", gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menatap jendela luar ruang UKS dengan tatapan mata kosong setelah mendengar semua perkataan Umi barusan.

Satu bulan kemudian, pada saat hari kelulusan Eli berniat untuk menemui Umi. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia mencari gadis bermbut biru gelap itu ketika menjumpai anak kelas dua lainnya, Namun dia mendapati bahwa Umi tidak hadir ke sekolah karena sedang sakit, begitulah info yang dia ketahui dari teman-teman kelasnya saat mencari tahu tentang keadaan Umi saat ini.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dan sedih, Eli lalu menghampiri ruang loker dan meletakkan sebuah bingkisan kado yang berisi kalung liontin buatan tangan ke dalam loker sepatu Umi, sambil berharap bahwa gadis itu tidak membenci dia selamanya.

* * *

 **Lima tahun berlalu, kedua insan itu bertemu kembali.**

Di sebuah supermarket besar yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya, Umi tiba-tiba terhenyak ketika mendorong trolli belanjaannya dan menatap dingin sosok yang begitu nostalgia ada di depan matanya saat ini. Sama dengan Umi, sosok didepannya itu juga ikut terkejut dan menyapanya

"Umi-chan?!"

"S-Senpai?!"

"Hai Umi, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Eli yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di sebuah minimarket.

Umi benar-benar gembira saat bertemu kakak kelasnya tersebut, perasaan cintanya tetap tidak berubah dan dia bersiap untuk memulai hubungan cinta dari awal. Namun..

"Ahh, Cincin di tanganmu itu...?!"

"Ah iya, aku sudah menikah pada 2 tahun yang lalu di Rusia dan saat ini aku sedang mengurus surat ijin untuk tinggal di jepang. Aku berencana mendirikan toko pernak-pernik di Jepang sehingga aku bisa menetap disini." kata Eli dengan ceria.

"Ahh, begitu..."

"Umm, Kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa Umi." kata Eli yang menjadi canggung kemudian berpisah dengannya.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pertemuan singkat itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua hingga saat ini.

* * *

 **...Bagaimanapun juga Cinta itu memang tidak mungkin terwujud.**

* * *

 **Di Kamar Rainbow Cafe**

"Itulah cerita tentang kisah cintaku, aku yang mencintai dan ditolak. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku..." kata Umi sambil menahan air matanya.

"Senpai-ku berkata bahwa perasaan yang aku alami pada saat itu, "Cinta", yaitu perasaan yang sama yang sedang kamu rasakan pada saat ini, Alisa... Itu cuma ilusi kasih semata saja!."

"Karena itu kamu tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan ini lagi. Ini adalah perasaan yang terlarang, Alisa!"

"Karena itu, Ayo kita berjuang bersama mencari cinta sejati kita.." kata Umi sambil tersenyum ingin berbalik memandang Alisa namun belum sempat dia menoleh tiba-tiba dia merasakan uluran tangan kecil yang sedang memeluk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Tapi... Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu, sensei! Persetan dengan kakak kelasmu itu, dia itu sendiri yang sungguh bodoh karena tidak membalas perasaan cintamu. Tapi aku ini berbeda!" teriak Alisa.

"Ehh...?!"

"Sensei, Aku mau mencintaimu apa adanya..."

Umi benar-benar merasa sangat senang saat mendengar perkataan Alisa barusan namun akal pikirannya tetap mengatakan bahwa itu adalah suatu hal yang salah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja itu, Alisa... Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama!"

 **"SENSEI, BAKA!"**

"Jujurlah! Apakah kamu yakin bahwa perasaan cintamu itu cuma sekedar Ilusi belaka saja?!"

"I-I.. Itu..." jawab Umi dengan suara tertahan.

"...Ilusi kasih?! Tch, Apaan itu?! Aku tidak mau mengakui hal semacam itu!"

 **"KARENA AKU TAHU PERASAAN CINTAKU INI ADALAH HAL YANG NYATA. DAN AKU BENAR-BENAR TAHU ITU NYATA KARENA AKU JUGA ADALAH SEORANG MANUSIA!"**

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk belajar mencintaimu, Karena itulah aku juga mau agar kamu mengakui perasaanku ini!"

"Sensei, aku mau mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi!" kata Alisa sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu Umi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Ahh, Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini kita tinggal bersama?!" Usul Alisa.

"Ehh, K-Kamu itu ngomong apaan sih?! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan melakukan itu!" dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan pelan. "Lagipula, itu tidak boleh... Kamu itu kan masih anak sekolah!."

"Tapi, apa bedanya?! Lagipula aku selama ini selalu sendirian di rumah... _Boring_!."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Aku bukan walimu!"

"Kalau begitu tunggulah satu tahun lagi.. Aku tahun depan sudah lulus SMA, Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan belajar hidup mandiri." ujar Alisa penuh berharap.

"Pada saat itu aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa perasan cintaku kepadamu tetap tidak akan berubah tapi tetap sama seperti saat ini."

"Karena itulah..."

Gadis itu menjadi sesunggukan ingin menangis namun Umi mengulurkan tangannya menjamah gadis itu.

"Umh, baiklah.. Aku akan menantikan itu, anak kecil." kata Umi sambil mengusap kepala Alisa dengan lembut. Dia memandang wajah ayu gadis cilik yang sedang menangis itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Mou, sensei...!" kata Alisa yang pipinya menjadi merah padam.

"Ayo, pulang." ajak Umi menggandeng tangannya.

"Haik...!"

* * *

.

Chapter 7: End


	10. Time 8: Future is Endless Time

_Pada akhirnya, Hujan dan Badai yang menerpa kehidupan Alisa dan Umi kini telah berhenti. Umi pada akhirnya berhasil memenangkan hati Alisa dan ketakutan masa lalunya namun apakah mereka berdua akan menemukan silau pelangi di ujung sana?_

 _Bagian terakhir dari cerita "Dear My Teacher", start!._

.

* * *

 **Time 8: Future is Endless Time**

.

Kedua insan berbeda umur itu telah meninggalkan **_Rainbow Cafe_** setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran uang tagihan yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Umi. Alisa bersikeras untuk melarang senseinya melakukan itu namun dia tetap melunasinya dengan senyuman panjang kepadanya.

Sementara itu sang pegawai Cafe terus menerus tersenyum penuh arti saat memandangi mereka apalagi ketika mengingat suara erangan dari balik kamar sang pelanggan. Bahkan ketika mereka hendak meninggalkan Rainbow Cafe, salah satu bodyguard itu masih sempat memanggil nama Alisa sambil mengacungkan jari jempol kepadanya. Alisa hanya bisa menundukkan kepala merespon "pujian" tersebut.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka tiba di depan rumah Alisa setelah memesan Taxi. Tidak banyak kata terucap pada saat mereka berada di perjalanan selain tangan Alisa yang terus memegang tangan Umi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundaknya.

"Jadi, sensei mau masuk?" ajak Alisa kepada Umi setelah tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Umm... Boleh, kah?" tanya Umi ragu-ragu.

"Hihihi, Sensei, kamu itu tidak berubah yah?! Persis seperti dulu ketika kamu pertama kali baru datang ke sini." Alisa tertawa terkikih-kikih saat membuka pagarnya.

"Ahh iya, pakaian itu... Aku juga masih belum mengembalikan pakaian itu yah?!" teriak Umi terkejut mendadak setelah mengingat kejadian masa lampau tersebut. "Ahh, maaf... Aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Tidak apa-apa,kok. Itu buat sensei saja, deh!." jawab Alisa sambil tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Heh, gak bisa gitu, dong?!... Itu kan pakaian kakakmu!"

"Tenang saja, seluruh pakaian di ruang tamu itu cuma pakaian cadangan saja, kok. Yang berarti kakakku tidak terlalu suka memakainya. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan pernah ingat pernah membeli baju itu kalau aku perlihatkan kepadanya ulang." kata Alisa yakin namun perkataannya semakin kelam dan pelan ketika dia memiringkan posisi kepalanya ke samping.

"Anak itu, dia lebih royal untuk membeli baju yang terlihat bagus daripada memakainya sendiri."

"Kamu ngomong apa, Alisa? Tapi, aku tetap akan mengembalikannya besok. Tidak sopan mengambil baju milik orang lain dengan maksud memilikinya itu sih namanya mencuri."

"Lagipula..."

Kata-kata Umi terputus ketika menyadari bahwa Kakak Alisa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan itu adalah kakak yang sama yang telah dia ceritakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Alisa lalu buru-buru menyela perkataannya.

"Ahh, yang jelas kamu suka, kan?! Lagipula pakaian itu cocok buat kamu kok!" kata Alisa dengan meyakinkannya ulang.

" Tenang saja, nanti aku yang akan bilang ke kakak kalau pakaian sudah aku sumbangin ke anak yatim."

"Heh, itu sih namanya berbohong! L-Lagipula, siapa yang anak yatim?! A-Ayahku masih hidup, tahu?!"

"Hahaha..."

Kedua orang itu terus tertawa di depan pintu seolah tanpa beban dan Alisa kini telah berada di depan pintunya untuk mengeluarkan kunci rumah di dalam tasnya. Namun pada saat dia hendak membuka pintu...

*cklik*

Ada suara yang keluar dari celah anak kunci pintu tersebut. Alisa merasa aneh dengan keadaan tersebut dan berusaha memutar ganggang pintu rumahnya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkannya. Saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya memang tidak terkunci.

" _Hehh... Kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci? Kok Aneh?!"_ gumam Alisa pelan.

Suara deritan kunci itu terdengar cukup keras sehingga apabila ada maling yang berusaha membobol rumah tersebut tentu akan lebih cepat ketahuan. Mungkin pintu itu memang kurang pelumas atau memang waktunya diganti tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu di dalam rumahnya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan bagi dia bukan itu saja, melainkan...

"S.. Siapa itu?!"

Alisa dari balik pintu itu mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam rumahnya sedang memanggil sang tamu yang ada di balik luar pintu dengan suara berat seperti habis menangis. Alisa heran apakah dia salah nomer rumah? Tapi dia yakin bahwa ini adalah rumahnya! Jadi siapa kamu?!

Belum sempat Alisa membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu telah terbuka dan terlihat tangan seorang wanita sedang terulur keluar dari dalam pintu tersebut.

*cklik..*

" **A-ALISA!"**

Sosok wanita berambut pirang itu tampak lusuh setelah habis menangis panjang. Isak tangisnya masih belum berhenti bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Alisa di depan matanya sedang berdiri terpaku dengan pupil mata melebar bak melihat hantu di depan matanya.

" _O.. Onee-chan_?!" seru Alisa terkejut saat melihat kakak perempuannya telah berdiri di depan matanya.

"Kau itu habis dari mana saja, Bakayaro?! Sejak kapan kamu meninggalkan rumah ini?! Apakah aku mengajarkanmu untuk kelayapan keluar rumah sendirian?! Huh?!"

" _G-Gomen, nee-chan."_

"Dasar adik nakal, Kamu itu bikin khawatir _nee-chan_ saja!" Bentak Eli sambil memeluk erat Alisa.

"Maafkan aku, _nee-chan_ , A-Aku cuma tidak menyangka kakak pulang hari ini." kata Alisa berkelit memalingkan muka.

"Heh, Memangnya kalau kakak tidak ada di rumah artinya kamu boleh seenaknya pergi dari rumah dan bolos sekolah, gitu?! Huh?!" tanya sang kakak marah sambil menjewer kuping adik perempuannya satu-satunya itu.

"Aduh..! Ampun, kak... Maaf! Maaf!"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk.."

"Oh iya, kak. Aku belum memperkenalkan guruku yah?" kata Alisa sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang namun dia merasa aneh ketika tapak tangannya hanya menggapai angin kosong. Kejadian tersebut juga diperkuat dengan pernyataan kakaknya.

"Guru? Yang mana?" tanya Eli sambil melongok ke arah belakang Alisa.

"Eeeeh?!... S-Sensei, kamu dimana?!"

Alisa panik dan berusaha melongok ke kiri dan kanan rumahnya namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Saat itu ketika Alisa masih berusaha mencari gurunya di sekitar rumahnya, Eli sambil menarik nafas panjang memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Umm, Alisa, A... Apakah, Apakah itu adalah Sonoda-sensei?" tanya Eli ragu.

"Ehh... I-iya."

" _U-mi..."_ gumam Eli pelan.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Di Perempatan Jalan Raya.**

"Itu dia! Aku yakin itu dia!" gumam Umi di dalam benak kepalanya tanpa henti, dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat percakapan sebelumnya meski demikian dia masih terus berlari di jalan trotoar melewati para pejalan kaki disana.

"Aku masih hafal dengan suaranya di telepon! Aku..."

"Aku tidak mau menemui dia...!"

Sang gurupun menghilang di dalam keramaian hiruk pikuk Tokyo yang luas hingga dia sampai di rumahnya dengan berlari.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya, Di Ruang UKS Sekolah**

Umi masih terasa suntuk karena tidak berhasil tidur akibat memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya di rumah muridnya namun hari inipun dia tidak mungkin menghindarinya. Karena itulah dia berusaha yang terbaik agar bisa melayani pekerjaannya tanpa gagal, termasuk berhadapan dengan muridnya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki ruangannya.

"Pagi, Sonoda-sensei." Seru sang murid

"Oh, pagi... Alisa-chan." jawab Umi sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan? Jadi kamu sudah memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah lagi yah?, Syukurlah." tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban balasan namun sang murid hanya mengangguk kepala saja.

"Umm... Sebetulnya Sonoda-sensei, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kamu tidak berkeberatan kan?" pinta Alisa dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba jantung Umi berdetak kencang setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Alisa tersebut, dia sudah bisa membayangkan siapa sosok yang disebutkan oleh Alisa tersebut. Tentu saja orang itu, siapa lagi?.

"Maaf, Kakakku memaksa untuk datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk menemuimu saja. Tenang, dia kesini hanya untuk mengucapakan rasa terima kasih, kok..." kata Alisa malu-malu.

Selesai dia berbicara, belum sempat Alisa mengundang tamu tersebut untuk masuk, tiba-tiba orang itu segera memasuki pintu. Keadaan itu tentu membuat orang di dalam ruangan itu menjadi canggung, baik Alisa maupun Umi masih belum siap mengharapkan itu.

"Ehh... Onee-chan?!"

"Ehh...?!"

Umi dan Alisa terkejut panik namun sang tamu, kakak Alisa itu hanya tersenyum saat memandangi wajah mereka berdua.

"Ahh... Sudah kuduga ternyata Sonoda-sensei yang dimaksud oleh Alisa itu memang benar-benar kamu, yah?." ujar Eli sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Umi-chan?"

"E-E-Eli-senpai..!" seru Umi terkejut dengan terpatah-patah.

"Senpai?!" kata Alisa bingung.

"Ahahaha... mungkin kamu tidak tahu yah, Alisa? Kakakmu ini dulu adalah mantan alumni dari sekolah ini juga, kamu lupa yah?" ujar Eli santai sambil menepuk bahu Alisa.

"Dan Umi ini adalah adik kelasku." sambung Eli sambil menatap Umi. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu akan menjadi guru di sekolah ini."

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu yah Umi?"

"Yah, tujuh tahun... Bagaimana kabarmu Eli-senpai? Apakah kamu sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Umi sambil menundukkan kepala pelan.

"Yah, seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik.. Saat ini dia berumur 2 tahun."

"Umm... Selamat yah.." kata Umi sungkan dan angguk kepala

"Ummm..."

* * *

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening dan penuh canggung diantara mereka berdua. Sesuatu telah terjadi, Alisa tahu itu apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Umi yang tidak wajar saat melihat kakaknya, namun Alisa yang mendapati keadaan itu juga menjadi bingung dan dia berusaha membuat keributan yang dapat memecahkan hawa dingin ini.

"Ahh, kenapa kalian berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?!"

"Ayo, duduklah kalian berdua. Biar aku yang menyediakan kopi." desak Alisa mempersilahkan kakaknya dan gurunya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"A-Alisa.. Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot." kata Eli yang keberatan dengan tingkah Alisa.

"Tidak apa-apa kakak! Kakak pasti punya banyak cerita yang ingin disampaikan kepada sensei, yah kan, Umi?!" tanya Alisa balik kepada Umi di belakangnya namun Umi tidak memberikan respon jawaban selain menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Umi?" tanya Alisa khawatir.

"Hei Alisa, kamu tidak boleh menyebut nama gurumu dengan nama depannya begitu saja, itu tidak sopan!" tegur Eli.

"Sudahlah Eli-senpai..." sela Umi.

"...Dan kamu Umi, kamu janganlah memanggil aku dengan sebutan Senpai... Kita ini bukan anak sekolahan lagi, status kamu dan aku itu sudah setara sekarang, ngerti?!."

"M-Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya masih belum terbiasa menyebutmu dengan nama panggilan biasa, karena... bagiku kamu adalah tetap kakak kelasku yang aku sayangi." Kata Umi pelan. Eli yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa diam kaku.

"Umi..." gumamnya tersipu malu.

"Jadi, Umi-chan, apakah kamu sudah mempunyai suami?" tanya Eli mencoba membuka topik obrolan baru.

"B-Belum..."

"Heh, kenapa begitu?! Aku tidak percaya kalau tidak ada pria yang tidak mau sama kamu di dunia ini, kamu itu cantik Umi... Apa perlu aku yang carikan?" seru Eli keheranan sembari memegang punggung tangannya.

"Ehh... Ndak usah!, I-Itu..." katanya gugup dengan pipi memerah.

Itu bukanlah topik yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Umi bahkan pada saat bersama dengan Kotori. Kedua orang dewasa itu bertingkah bak anak kecil yang baru membuat kesalahan dan sulit untuk saling memaafkan. Begitu aneh hingga membuat Alisa yang sedari tadi sibuk menyiapkan kopi menjadi jijik untuk melihat kelakuan mereka

"Cih, Onee-chan, Baka...!" teriak Alisa yang kesal dengan ulah kakaknya

"Alisa?!"

"Kamu sampai sekarang masih belum sadar yah?"

"Umi tidak mau punya pacar karena dia masih cintanya sama kamu!"

"Ehhh..." Kini giliran Eli yang berteriak kaget."EHHH?!"

Sementara itu Umi yang mendengar perkataaan Alisa tidak berusaha membantahnya bahkan semakin tersipu malu, dia hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil memegang kalung liontin tua yang dia kenakan di lehernya. Liontin kecil yang dia dapatkan dari loker sepatu SMA-nya pada 7 tahun yang lalu.

"U-Umi?! Apakah itu benar?!" tanya Eli gusar.

Umi tetap diam namun kepalannya mengangguk pelan.

" **UMI! AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG... LUPAKAN AKU!"** bentak Eli sambil kedua tangannya memegang pundak Umi.

" **Kamu ini kenapa keras kepala gini, sih?!"**

"Lepaskan, m-mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku begitu saja?!" jawab Umi menampik tangan Eli sambil berurai air mata. "S-Sakit."

"Ahh, M.. Maaf...!" kata Eli panik sambil mundur menjauhi Umi dan menuju jendela yang telah terbuka.

"Umm..."

"Maafkan aku, Umi-chan."

"Sebenarnya, Aku... Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." kata Eli dengan kepala tertunduk di balik jendela itu.

* * *

Waktu itu seolah ada Bis sedang membunyikan klakson begitu keras untuk mengusir kucing yang berada di tengah jalan, mereka berdua menjadi terkejut dengan perkataan Eli, terutama untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar pengakuan dari kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar sangat senang mendengar pernyataan cintamu, aku sangat bahagia... Aku bahkan hampir tidak mampu harus berkata seperti apa untuk menjawab itu. Tapi.."

"Pada saat itu juga aku telah dijodohkan dengan seorang lelaki di Rusia dan keluarga kami telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan segera bertunangan dengan dia setelah lulus dari SMA. Oleh karena itu aku tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu kepadamu. Karena itulah aku langsung menolakmu." ujar Eli penuh rasa menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, tolong maafkan aku yang sudah mencampakkan cintamu."

"Sebelumnya, aku pikir itu adalah cara yang tepat untuk tidak melukai perasaanmu namun nyatanya itu malah membuatmu semakin terluka dan menutup hatimu bagi orang lain hingga saat ini. Aku ini memang bodoh yah!" Kata Eli sambil berurai air mata.

"Kasihan kamu Umi, selama tujuh tahun ini kamu harus merasakan sakit hati karena perkataan bodohku yang telah melukai hatimu."

"T-Tidak! E.. Eli-senpai, tolong jangan pernah menyebut dirimu itu bodoh!" bela Umi.

"Akulah yang bodoh. Diriku sendiri yang memilih untuk terus menyimpan perasaan ini meskipun aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, tapi..."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalkan itu. Aku senang sudah menghargai perasaan ini hingga sekarang." kata Umi menguatkan hatinya sembari tersenyum penuh kehangatan kepadanya.

"Jadi, tolong jangan menangis lagi yah..."

"Umi-chan?!"

"Karena itulah, aku juga tidak mau hal sama yang telah terjadi padaku juga dialami oleh kamu, Alisa. Jadi..." kini Umi berbalik memalingkan mukanya kepada Alisa untuk bersiap menceramahinya.

"Heh... Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Alisa dengan nada tinggi.

"Umi-chan... Aku kan sudah pernah bilang aku tidak akan berbuat tindakkan bodoh seperti senpai-mu itu _( walaupun fakta bahwa senpai-mu itu ternyata adalah kakakku sendiri, sih!)._ Aku akan membuatmu untuk mengakui perasaan cintaku ini tidak peduli dengan cara apapun!." teriak Alisa keras di hadapan mereka berdua. Dia menjadi tersipu memerah saat mengatakan itu tapi bukan hanya dia saja bahkan Kakaknya dan sang guru juga tidak kalah memerah saat mendengarkan perkataan itu.

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu!".

"A-Alisa?!" sapa Eli kaget.

"Ya Onee-chan, aku menyukai Sonoda-sensei... Aku akan menikahinya!"

" **APAAA?!"** sontak Eli dan Umi terkejut.

"Bercanda... :p"

Gadis itu menjelirkan lidahnya kedepan bak kucing yang sedang memanggil tamu dengan pangkal tangan kanannya menyetuh dahinya. Untuk seseaat kedua gadis dewasa itu menghela nafas berat sebagai dampak mengeluarkan unek-unek emosi mereka. Namun itu hanya berlaku sesaat karena...

"Umm... Umi, apakah kamu juga mencintai Alisa?" kini gilran Eli yang bertanya serius.

Umi yang mendengar itu cuma bisa duduk tidak bergeming dari kursinya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya namun setelah berbagai kejadian yang telah dia alami saat ini tentu saja sangat sulit untuk menyangkal perasaannya apalagi saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya orang dimana dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Waktu itu dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengelak lagi dan satu-satunya respon yang bisa dia berikan adalah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Eli sekali lagi menghela nafas berat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu untuk mengapa melakukannya.

"Yah, mungkin ini adalah hukum karma bagiku..."

"Karena aku menolak cintamu, maka adikkulah yang beralih mencintaimu. Apakah ini takdir atau kutukan bagi keluarga Ayase?!" kata Eli sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula, dulu aku kan pernah bilang: Kalau itu Umi, pasti bisa merasakan itu suatu hari nanti." Tuturnya menatap arah jendela UKS sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ehh, kata-kata itu? Jangan-jangan?!" tanya Umi dengan mata terbelalak. Perkataan nostalgia yang dia kenang itu seharusnya terucap dari mulut sang guru UKS kala itu namun...

"Uhmmm..." Eli hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku serahkan adikku ini kepadamu yah, Umi-chan."

"Ehh, B... Baik!" jawab Umi gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sekarang.." ujar Eli yang sudah berdiri meninggalkan kursinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Umi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Eli.

"Waktu itu aku belum sempat mengucapkan ini kepadamu..."

"Selamat yah untuk pernikahan dan kelahiran anakmu, Eli-san." kata Umi sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Eli-san, Yah?!"_ gumam Eli dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa sebagai hadiah untukmu. Umm..."

"Tidak, kamu sudah tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Melihatmu yang saat ini itu saja sudah cukup bagiku..." kata Eli sambil tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih Umi-chan, kamu memang sudah dewasa sekarang. Selamat tinggal..."

Eli lalu menutup pintu UKS dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu sendirian disana. Namun itu sama sekali belum berakhir, tubuh Umi tiba-tiba bergetar begitu keras hingga kakinya tidak tahan untuk terus menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri tegak.

"Selamat tinggal... Cinta pertamaku." jawab Umi dengan suara gemetar disusul air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Alisa mendekati Umi dan memeluk tubuh gurunya yang tersungkur dilantai sambil ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei... Keluarkan saja semua itu, Itu sudah bukan apa-apa sekarang... Biarkan waktu yang menghapus rasa sedihmu itu."

.

* * *

 **Karena mulai sekarang akulah yang akan terus bersamamu untuk menghiburmu setiap saat, baik di saat senang maupun sedih.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapter 8: End


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Be With You... Together and Forever**

.

* * *

 **Hari Minggu, Rumah Alisa**

 **.**

"EHHH?!"

Minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Ayase tiba-tiba menjadi riuh kala gadis enam belas tahun itu menjerit di depan kakaknya yang sedang asyik menyeruput kopi hangat di cangkir unik kesukaannya di atas sofa merah sembari menyelonjorkan kaki di sisa bagian kursi. Sementara itu sang kakak hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil mengangkat satu alis mata kirinya saat mendapati tingkah adiknya yang diluar dugaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu kaget kayak gitu, non? Normal kan kalau kakakmu tinggal di rumahnya sendiri?" kata Eli dengan santai.

"T-Tapi kerjaanmu nanti bagaimana?" tanya Alisa panik, gestur tubuhnya terlihat kaku layaknya ingin mengatakan [seharusnya kamu sudah enyah dari sini sekarang].

"Ahh, tentang itu, Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Nantinya aku dan Nozomi akan bekerja sama untuk mendirikan sebuah toko pusat souvenir baru di sekitar daerah Akihabara"  
[ _konsepnya adalah toko pernak-pernik yang digabung dengan kekuatan spiritual... Ahahaha! Keren kan?! Hahaha..!]_

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke Osaka lagi. Lalu kami akan mendirikan toko di Sakae dan Namba lalu Hakata... Hahaha..." kata Eli bersemangat sambil memainkan jemari tangannya hingga kopi di tangannya itu hampir tumpah.

"Huh, Dasar otak dagang...!" gumam Alisa di dalam hatinya, kini dia sudah agak tenang namun bagaimanapun juga itu tidak bertahan lama, karena...

"...Dan mulai sekarang, Nee-chan sendiri yang akan mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya!"

"Hehh?!" protes Alisa semakin menjadi-jadi. "T-Tapi, Onee-chan?!"

Sang kakak hanya bisa melotot ganti menantang adiknya yang semakin merengek tanpa hati. Sambil mengacungkan cangkir kopi itu ke arahnya dia berkata: "Gak ada tapi-tapian... Rapot Absenmu sudah terlalu banyak! Aku sampai malu ditegur oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah Minami gara-gara kasusmu ini!".

Sejenak dia merenungkan kembali kata-katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke atas langit-langit. "Ehh, Ngomong-ngomong Ibu itu kok tetap awet muda yah?!" namun Alisa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang dengan kepala turun ke bawah. "Huffttt... Kakak, kamu gak nyadar? Dia itu juga adik kelasmu, Kotori-sensei."

 **"Kotori?... HEEEEHHHH?!"** giliran Eli yang kini berteriak penuh kejut.

"B-Beneran?!" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak namun sang adik hanya bersikap dingin sambil mengangguk. Saat itu di dalam hatinya dia sedang tertawa manakala membayangkan keadaan pertemuan mereka berdua kemarin. Karena kakaknya tidak tahu identitas sebenarnya dari Mrs. Minami selama ini maka tentu sang kepala sekolah itu berusaha bersikap untuk lebih dewasa untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya sehingga tidak pernah ketahuan bahwa ia sebetulnya pernah menjadi adik kelasnya, Kotori Minami.

"Ahh, Lain kali aku akan membawakannya kue manju sebagai ucapan terima kasihku selama ini." sambungnya dengan wajah terkulai lesu.

"Di Toko Homura?" tebak Alisa.

"Yup."

"Nah, Kalau begitu kamu bakalan ketemu adik kelasmu lainnya..."

"Honoka kan? Kalau dia sih aku sudah tahu." jawab Eli dengan suara datar.

Suasana pembicaraan itu pada akhirnya berlangsung semakin hangat karena dari dua belah pihak tidak ingin terlalu banyak berdebat namun keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil dari lantai atas yang secara otomatis memecah konsentrasi di tempat mereka berada.

 ** _"Hwaaaa! Hwaaa! Mama! Mama!"_**

"Huh, anakmu nangis lagi tuh.." sahut Alisa agak ketus. Insting keibuan Eli yang mendengar itu lalu mendadak bangkit dan segera menghampiri putri tunggalnya itu dengan cepat.

"E-Emi! Ada apa, nak?! Uhh, kamu abis Jatuh yah?" wejang Eli sambil menggendong putri kecilnya yang baru saja terjatuh karena terpeleset dengan mainan bolanya saat sedang asyik bermain. "Makanya hati-hati, sayang.."

"M...Ma-Mama... Mama!" Sebuah senyum terpasang di wajah Emi, anak bayi dua tahun itu menghentikan tangisannya saat mengetahui bahwa sang ibu sedang mendekapnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kamu jangan nakal yah Emi, nanti bibi cubit kamu lho yah...!" goda Alisa mengantarkan Emi yang dinaikkan ke tempat tidur kayu miliknya. Sang bayi itupun menjadi murung melihat senyum seringai bibinya seperti hendak mengatakan [bibi jahat!]

 **"Hush... ALISA!"** sang Ibunda melerai mereka namun Alisa hanya tertawa mendapati itu.

"Bercanda!... Bercanda!".

Tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Hmm, Onee-chan, Aku baru sadar, nama Emi ini jangan-jangan..."

"Yah, kau benar." Dia tersenyum

"Setidaknya cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tetap mengingat dia. Bagaimanapun juga, dia pernah menjadi seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidupku dan aku memang mencintai dia." kata Eli pelan sambil mengelus pipi anaknya. Dengan penuh rasa haru, Alisa tiba-tiba merangkul kakaknya dari belakang sambil menangis di pundaknya.

"Kakak, aku bersumpah untuk mencintai Umi-chan untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku janji, Aku akan terus bersamanya hingga akhir hayat memisahkan kita berdua..." ikrar Alisa kepada kakaknya. Sang kakak tersenyum sembari mengusap dahi adiknya lembu namun dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan dingin.

"Yah yah... Tapi pertama-tama kamu harus lulus sekolah tepat waktu! Ingat itu!"

"Iya!... Iya!" jawab sang adik dengan dongkol karena terus diperlakukan bak anak kecil

* * *

*Ting tong...*

"Ahh, ada bel tuh, Tolong bukain, gih.." seru Eli yang masih sibuk menggoyang-goyang keranjang tidur bayinya perlahan-lahan. "Itu pasti Umi-chan..."

Mendengar lanjut perkataan sang kakak, Alisa hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan pipi semakin memerah. Situasi yang membuat Eli tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda sang adik.

"Ciye, ciye, ciyee...!"

"Kakak!" seru Alisa dengan pipi merah merona karena malu.

* * *

Umi dan Alisa,

Lembaran kelam, pahit dan misterius telah mereka berdua lalui dan tanpa terasa kedua insan ini belajar untuk semakin dewasa dalam menyikapi cinta mereka.

Cinta, sebuah tahap baru dalam petualangan kisah hidup mereka kini telah dimulai. Meskipun mereka berdua tahu bahwa untuk menaklukan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka tetap berusaha untuk saling menguatkan dan mengatasi semua itu.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Alisa kepada sang tamu di luar pintu dengan segera bergegas menuju kesana. Dengan tangan bergetar dia membuka pintu itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Alisa-chan." sapa Umi, sang guru UKS dan olahraga itu dihadapannya dengan senyuman cerah.

Hari ini Umi sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya pergi kencan berdua saja ke sebuah tempat rahasia. Hari minggu yang cerah dan lembar kehidupan yang baru untuk mereka berdua di masa depan telah dimulai.

* * *

Mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan itu meskipun ada perbedaan jarak usia diantara mereka namun itu sama sekali bukanlah masalah bagi mereka berdua karena mereka tahu bahwa cinta dapat mengatasi segala sesuatu.

Dan karena itulah meskipun saat ini masih jauh untuk dicapai dan belum terlihat untuk saat ini namun kalian bisa percaya bahwa sebuah akhir yang bahagia telah menanti mereka berdua di ujung akhir sana, di sebuah masa depan yang cerah.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Umi... Sensei." sapa Alisa dengan senyuman cerah. Sementara sang guru hanya membalas senyumannya lagi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Lanjutnya,

"Sensei, Daisuki!"

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Kata Penutup**

 **.**

Halo semuanya, salam dari saya, el_saintx dibaca Lee.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah mengikuti dan membaca serial cerita ini hingga selesai. Saya senang karena cukup banyak juga orang yang telah membaca dan memberikan apresiasi. Terhitung mulai sejak saat pertama kali dirilis hingga sekarang cerita ini telah dibaca lebih dari 1.200 kali . Sebuah hal yang mengejutkan karena tokoh pasangan dalam cerita ini, Umi x Alisa, sama sekali bukanlah pairing yang populer di kalangan para fans. Lebih lagi karena perbedaan sifat yang mencolok dalam AU ini sehingga saya pikir pasti banyak yang tidak menyukainya namun sepertinya belum ada yang protes yah. Hehehe... Oleh karena itu saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas dukungan komentarnya.

Seperti yang telah dinyatakan di halaman awal bahwa ide cerita ini adalah sebuah adaptasi (baca: merusak) dari cerita manga **"Dear My Teacher"** milik **Ajiichi,** Jika kalian OK dengan cerita ini maka aku sarankan untuk membaca manga tersebut. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi oleh PV **"Tokyo Girls Style – Partition Love"** , alur cerita PV mereka terlalu menarik untuk ditulis ulang. :P . Akhir kata, saya sangat senang bisa menuliskan ini. Mohon dukungannya untuk cerita selanjutnya. Ahh... Saya harus selesai sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi!

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Special Q &A Segment w/ ...  
**

 **.**

 **Q: Jadi ini segmen apa?**

A: Nggak ada maksud apa-apa sih, Cuma iseng aja biar tambah panjang isi tulisannya.

 **Q: Oh begitu yah.**

A: Sebelumnya perkenalkan diri, gih!

 **Q: Ahh, namaku adalah Yukiho Kosaka. Dan ini adalah...**

A: Author-san, Lee! :P

 **Q: Moo, beneran deh! kenapa harus aku sih yang jadi moderatornya?**

A: Ahh, sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Honoka, tapi katanya dia lagi sibuk untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk kompetisi jajanan manisan tradisional jepang tingkat regional di Bonyari, kalo gak salah.

 **Q: Huh, dasar Onee-chan! Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa aku yang menjadi MC? Aku kan bukan pemeran dalam cerita ini?**

A: Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa! Bahkan, sesungguhnya aku berencana untuk memasukkanmu dalam cerita ini, tapi gak jadi. :p

 **Q: APA?!**

A: Next time aja deh!"

.

 **Q: Jadi, langsung aja ke pertanyaan pertama. Bagaimana perasanmu setelah cerita ini pada akhirnya sudah berakhir?**

A: Doki-Doki Sunshine! Sebenarnya aku telah merampungkan cerita ini dalam waktu 2 minggu. Really wanna bad to write this story! ( _Bagaimanapun juga cerita ini masih kalah spartan dengan cerita "The Last Magic: Smile and Hope", 8.800 kata yang aku tulis dalam waktu 3 hari!)_

Ada banyak perasaan bercampur aduk saat menuliskan cerita ini. Sebagai contoh, "jika aku berani menyebut cerita ini sebagai cerita adaptasi, apakah itu berarti aku harus taat mengikuti jalan ceritanya?", "apakah tidak masalah menulis penokohan karakter seperti ini?", selain itu aku juga kepikiran apakah ending seperti ini cukup memuaskan atau tidak? Apakah perlu dibuat cerita sekuelnya? Mengingat cerita aslinya juga masih terdapat 2 chapter lanjutan yang belum/mungkin tidak jadi diterjemahkan.

 **Q: Pertanyaan terakhir, tentang cerita selanjutnya?**

A: Karena mulai tahun kemarin aku banyak menuliskan cerita memakai tokoh anak kelas dua. Maka sudah diputuskan bahwa tokoh utama cerita untuk cerita selanjutnya adalah anak kelas satu. Yah, walaupun itu sulit sih karena harus melibatkan waifu sendiri saat menuliskan konflik ceritanya. Hahaha...

 **Q: Masih tentang "angst"?**

A: Yah, semacam itulah... hahaha...

.

Q: Berikutnya, mari kita lihat komentar dalam cerita ini. Pertama dari **EXIA Kyoudai** , umm... ettoo... Author-san, baca sendiri gih. Dia nulis apaan sih?!

A: Hahaha... Jangan terlalu dianggap serius! Yah, terima kasih banyak untuk komentarnya yang penuh warna. Untuk request di PM, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menolaknya?! Sebagai fans Lily White, sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau berurusan dengan karakter member BiBi, yang sudah terlalu mainstream dan udah terlalu banyak yang bikin cerita tentang mereka.

Q: Next, dari **elichika**. Req fanfic phantom thief tentang UmiEli?

A: Umm, semenjak tahun kemarin UR thief Eli (UR? Maksudmu mitos? Hahaha...) emang terkenal yah. Biasanya yang menjadi pairing adalah Kotori-Eli. Kalau tentang UmiEli, hmm... boleh juga sih. Sayangnya saya nggak terlalu suka cerita kriminal, semenjak di serial Detectif Conan si Conan Edogawa gak gede2 dari jaman gw SMP sampai marak kasus keracunan sianida sekarang, jadinya udah males ngikuti cerita genre ini. Mungkin ada saran?

Q: Berikutnya dari **Reo** , tentang support aja.

A: Ahh.. terima kasih telah membacanya, aku harap kamu mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Aku kaget ternyata dari sekian banyak pembaca ternyata ada yang tahu cerita Dear My Teacher setelah baca Dear My Teacher. Hahaha...

Q: Huh, Ambigu banget. Well, selanjutnya dari **Shirakin Fate.**

A: Terima kasih pujiannya, terima kasih telah menfavoritkan dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai part terakhir. Aku harap kamu masih membaca bagian Epilofue ini juga. Semoga kamu puas dengan endingnya yah. ^ ^

Q: Yang terakhir dari **Anon**.

A: Terima kasih banyak atas komentarnya.

Q: Tentang **reggy baldi?**

A: Ah, itu sih cuma kebetulan semata... suwer, dikewer-kewer deh!

Q: Lalu, paling baru **rpy610.**

A: Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Ah,aku tahu kok chapter mana yang kamu maksud. :)

.

 **Q: Kalau begitu tugas saya disini sudah selesai sekarang. Nah, kalau begitu... Humm, bukankah itu...?**

A: Umm, itu Umi kan?! Ahh.. Selamat datang! Kok ndak ada yang ngasih tahu kalau dia bakalan ikut wawancara juga, tapi kenapa dia membawa panah?

Umi: **AUTHOR-SAN! Tidak bisa dimaafkan...!**

A: Wah, feeling gue gak enak nih...

UMI: K.. Kenapa?! **KENAPA KAMU SELALU MENULIS CERITA YANG ANEH-ANEH TENTANG AKU?! MATI AJA SANA!**

A: Uwaaahhh... Kabur! Pait! Pait! Pait! Pait! (menuju belakang stage)

.

 **Q: Yah, dengan demikian segmen Q &A kali telah berakhir. Saya, Yukiho Kosaka pamit undur diri. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya. Dadah!**


End file.
